Will We Ever End Up Together?
by mellamaet
Summary: how will Amy and Ian's love survive amongst the world that doesn't believe in happy ever afters?
1. break MY little heart

Hi :) this is my FIRST 39 CLUES fanfic :)) i hope you guys like it, don't worry won't let it end sad.. i have more chapters coming up, please don't hesitate to tell me what you guys think, but please, no harsh comments, i have feelings to..

well, i suppose we have to get this over with

**DISCLAIMER: **sadly, I DO NOT OWN 39 CLUES.. or the song break your little heart by all time low.

* * *

Dan Cahill liked it when his sister wasn't trying to be such a huge know-it-all, but not when she was quiet because something, or _someone,_ was bothering her

"Do something Nellie!" Dan said as he looked at Nellie, who looked unaffected with her earphones stuck to her ears

"No Dan, leave her alone" Nellie said while her head bobbed up and down to the beat of the music blasting through her ears

"But she's been like that for hours!' Dan whined to her as he stole another glance at his sister who was sitting on a chair staring out the window, her emerald-green eyes emotionless, looking at nothing in particular

Nellie removed her earphones, glanced at Amy then looked at Dan seriously

"Leave her alone Dan, you're sister has been through a lot these fast few days, and getting over someone like Ian Kabra is going to take some time for her"

"If I ever see that cobra again, I'm going to set my mad ninja skills loose at him" Dan said as he pulled his laptop out of his backpack and opened it

**

* * *

  
**

_Nellie's right, I do need to be alone for a while, I need to think and to sort through all the emotions I'm feeling right now…and I need to get over Ian. _Amy thought as tears fell from her eyes at the thought of Ian

"Hey kiddo, stop crying" Nellie suddenly said as she walked towards Amy carrying a box of hotel tissue and her ipod

Amy tried to smile at Nellie, but it came out as a grimace

"hey, rats like him don't deserve your tears, someday you'll meet the prince charming that'll sweep you away, but right now you have to hold on and be strong for your little brother" Nellie said with surprising maturity

Nellie handed her the box of tissue and her ipod "use this for a while, it might help"

"Thanks Nellie" Amy said weakly as she took the box of tissues and the ipod

"No problem, if you need anything, I'll be exploring the streets of Cairo" Nellie said with a dismissive wave then she walked out and closed the door behind her

Amy stared at the ipod for a while before opening it, and then she closed her eyes and randomly selected a song from Nellie's wide collection of exotic songs

When she heard the first drum beats of the song, she knew it was familiar, but she didn't know where she heard it before…then the lyrics kicked in

Wide awake, my mistake, so predictable

_It was my mistake, how come I didn't see that I was just a pawn in their plan?_

You were fake; I was great, nothing personal

_Very fake, everything that you should me was worth nothing, yeah I was great, a great stepping stone in your plans but it was something personal, you played with my emotions, you treated me like one of those girls who constantly fell at your feet…_

I'm walking, who's laughing now?

_More like crawling…laughing? You are, you and that venomous little sister of yours must have had a great laugh playing with my emotions…_

I'm wasting, wasting time

_We should be looking for the clues right now, but we can't because of me…because of this unbearable heartache…_

Stuck for hours, but you're wasting lines

_When you called Nellie this morning to apologize, when you discovered that there was no such thing as a Lake Tash in Kyrgyzstan , you didn't expect a phone to be slammed down at you…_

A pretty face, but the chase ain't worth the prize

_I guess I just imagined the things that I saw in your eyes, the doubt, the worry, the admiration, I guess I wasn't worth it, I guess you loved power more that you could ever possibly, remotely like me…_

I'm gonna break your little heart

_You already did_

Watch you take the fall

_You must have been entertained watching me slowly falling for you, how I would trip over myself, and how I would blush and stutter every time you would look at me_

Laughing all the way to the hospital

_I guess in your case, it was the airport, you must have been laughing so hard in your limo when you found out that we blew the place up_

Laughing all the way to the hospital

_Well, I guess the only way to stop this pain is to take my heart off, but that would just kill me…_

When I break your little heart in two

_Threes, fours, fives and sixes…_

I'm gonna break your little heart in two

_You already did Ian Kabra, in a thousand different little pieces_

Party queen, cause a scene, so ridiculous

_King in your case…_

Little dress, maybe less, so conspicuous

_A little dress? That sounds a more like Natalie's style…but no matter what they wear, they will always attract attention where ever they go…_

You're falling, who's crashing now?

_This song is all wrong…I'm falling, and I'm also the one who's crashing_

I'm wasting, wasting time

_Why am I even thinking of him?! I've been thinking of him since we left the cave in Korea, even when I learned that uncle Alastair was really alive, during the three plane rides on the way to Cairo, and now…_

I'm moving on, and you're left behind

_More like, he's moving on, and I'm left behind_

A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize

_He's more than a pretty face, he's smart, and athletic, and determined, and brilliant…but is all this pain worth it, over him?_

I'm gonna break your little heart

_Is it even possible to break it even more?_

Watch you take the fall

_I guess my only consolation was when you left for Kyrgyzstan…you actually fell for it…but not for long…_

Laughing all the way to the hospital

_You must have been really disappointed when you found out that we were still alive even after the cave in…_

Coz there's nothing surgery can do

_Maybe to your heart, it can melt the ice around it…oh wait, you don't have a heart…_

I'm gonna break your little heart

_You did, and like a natural Kabra, you did it effortlessly…_

Show you to the door

_You did, you showed me to the door and then closed it and left us to die…_

Sew your self shut are you begging for more?

_I wish Ian would stop calling, telling me that he's sorry and that he really like me, it hurts, a part of me wants to believe in him, but a part of me, knows that he doesn't mean any of it…_

Coz' there's nothing surgery can't do

_I just wish there's something anything can do to sop this pain…_

When I break your little heart in two

_More like shattered…_

Don't be so sentimental

_Yeah, think nothing of it Amy, your heart was just broken by one of the most wonderful people on the planet, don't think of it_

This love is accidental

_I wish I didn't fall in love with him in the fist place_

Give it up coz' this never was meant to be

_Yeah, me and Ian? That sounds like something from a horror story…or a fairytale…_

More than a memory for you

_Its like I could hear him, telling me that I never meant anything to him…_

I'm gonna break your little heart

_I wonder if he regrets anything? What am I thinking? Of course he doesn't. Breaking hearts must be an everyday occurance for him…_

Watch you take the fall

_Like watching little fan girls, groveling at his feet, praying everyday that he turns their way…_

Laughing all the way to the hospital

_And when he does, he just turns back again, like nothing happened_

Coz there's nothing surgery can do

_Heartless…_

I'm gonna break your little heart

_Why me/ what did I do to deserve this?_

Show you to the door

_I remember when he pushed m out of the way, then he called me lovely…_

Coz there's nothing surgery can do

_I wonder if its too late for him_

When I break your little heart in two

_Too late for him to love…_

"Earth to Amy!" Dan called to his sister who's eyes were far away…

"What do you want Dan?" Amy said when she noticed Dan snapping his fingers at his face

"Nellie's phone is ringing! Answer it!" Dan said then he tossed Nellie's phone at her which was vibrating violently

"H-hello?" Amy said as she answered the phone

"Hello love" Ian's silky voice said from the other line

"W-what do you w-want I-Ian?" Amy asked as she gripped the sides of the chair tightly

"Your forgiveness" Ian said, his lovely British accent showing the sincerity in his voice

"No" Amy said confidently, she was angry now

_I'm sure its just another plot…_

"Then at least meet with me darling, and I won't take no for an answer" Ian said

"Get a life Ian" Amy said as she disconnected the call and cried once more

* * *

i hope you guys enjoyed it! :)


	2. a Kabra doesn't, and never will, lose

OK! chapter two is up!

DISCLAIMER: i do not own 39 clues

* * *

Well? What did she say?" Natalie asked as she lounged on the easy chair in their hotel room

"She told me to get a life" Ian said calmly as he pocketed his phone

"She'll call back, don't worry my lovesick brother" Natalie said as she smoothed out wrinkles on her purple halter top and black Chanel jeans

"How do you know?" Ian asked his 11-year old sister while he ran his hands through his dark hair

"Because, dear brother, I'm a girl, and we girls think alike" Natalie said calmly as she stood up and took her purse from the table "I'm going shopping, have fun"

Ian lied down on his hotel bed and stared at the ceiling

_Will she call back?_

Suddenly his phone vibrated violently in his pristine white pants, he took it out and glanced at the caller id before answering it

"Hello love" Ian said smoothly as he stood up from the bed and walked to one of the huge windows in their room

"C-cut t-to the chase Ian, W-why do y-you w-want to m-meet?" Amy said, hating every word that she stuttered out

But Ian on the other hand find her stutter delectably endearing, he could almost see the light tinge on pink on her creamy skin…

"I merely want to talk to you Amy, please give me another chance"

Amy sighed then said "ok, one last chance, if you hurt me again, I'm going to get Nellie to chase after you"

Ian shuddered at the thought of the Cahill's au pair, Nellie Gomez, chasing after him; she was scary with a capital S.

"Deal, I'll meet you by the harbor at six o'clock" Ian said before Amy hung up the phone

**

* * *

**

_Where is she? what if she doesn't come_

Ian has been waiting by the harbor for five minutes, and for Ian Kabra, five minutes was a long time…he wasn't used to waiting

Suddenly there was a figure walking up to him from a distance, Ian prepared to strike, just in case but the figure held up her hands in surrender while saying "relax it's only me"

"Amy! You came!" Ian said happily as he ran towards her

She stepped back automatically and flinched when Ian touched her bare arm

"W-what d-do y-you w-want Ian?"

"Relax love, I won't hurt you" Ian said as tried to calm her down

"You already did Ian Kabra" Amy said softly

Ian looked into her bright green eyes and saw all the pain, the sadness and the hurt that he brought upon her when he left her in that cave for a fictional lake in Kyrgyzstan, and for a moment, he could see the world through her eyes, being alone, without her parents, without grace, only to have her brother and their au pair to turn to, being unable to trust anyone, being afraid that if she did trust someone, they would hurt her. Like how he had done to her…

"I'm sorry for everything Amy, I'll promise never to hurt you, please forgive me" Ian pleaded

"A tad too late for that love" Amy said doing a poor imitation of Ian's British accent, sarcasm dripping heavily on the word _love_

Ian winced, as if somebody poured a bucket of ice over him, at Amy's words

"Amy, please listen, I didn't mean to hurt you…I never wanted to leave you in Korea "Ian explained, his dark eyes pleading as he reached for her hand again

But Amy drew away fast "n-no m-more lies-s Ian, p-please"

"If you have nothing m-more you say, I'll be leaving now" Amy said as she turned to go, but Ian grabbed her arm

"I love you" Ian said, his dark eyes brimming with emotion

"That's likely" Amy said venomously as she pulled away from Ian's grasp and walked away.

**

* * *

**

"What did the cobra say Amy? Did he bite you?' Dan asked as he practically pounced on Amy when she walked into their hotel room

"Yeah Dan, he bit me. He bit me really hard…" Amy said sadly as she walked to her room and closed the door

"What happened to her?"

"Leave her alone kiddo"

"We leave her along way too much and may too often"

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe I was so stupid Natalie!" Ian said in frustration as he paced back and forth in front of Natalie

"I could" Natalie said off-handedly as she flipped through people magazine

"Now she won't even talk to me!" Ian cried out when he stopped pacing and stood in front of his sister

"I guess it's for the better" Natalie said

"NATALIE!" Ian said

"What?"

"Don't you even care about me? About my happiness?"

"I do, that's one of the reasons why I would help you" Natalie said as she grabbed the shopping bags on the floor around her

"What's the other one?" Ian asked suspiciously as he dark brown eyes narrowed

"Family virtue"

"What virtue? Do we even have virtues?"

"A Kabra doesn't, and never will, lose" Natalie said with a smirk, similar to her brother's, before walking into her room


	3. I am bloody sorry and you can't see that

ok guys. chapter 3 is up. i'll try to publish chapter 4 as quickly as possible in honor of valentine's *coughs* single awareness *coughs* day

DISCLAIMER. I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT OWN 39 CLUES

* * *

"Ian! These clothes weren't meant to be torn in the bushes!" Natalie complained

"Keep quiet Natalie! They'll see us!" Ian urgently whispered

"What are we doing in the bushes anyway?'

"Surveillance, now be quiet"

"Come on Amy! Hurry up!" Dan called out as he excitedly ran out of the hotel along with Nellie

"Do I really have to go?' Amy asked as she timidly emerged from the building

"Yes" both said in chorus

"but why?" Amy said as she played with the hem of her white tank top and looked at her dark blue jeans

"You've been inside too long sis, you might turn to a vampire before we leave" Dan joked

_I'm worried about you; you've been locked up in your room since you met with that cobra_

_Thanks Dan, I knew I could count on you to cheer me up_

Amy smiled softly at her brother and followed them through the bustling streets of Cairo

**

* * *

**

"Earth to Ian!" Natalie called out to Ian for the nth time while snapping her fingers in front of his face

"Absolutely lovely" Ian simply said in a dazed manner

"Thank you, now get up!" Natalie shouted at him

"I wasn't referring to you Nat" Ian said with a scowl

Natalie's dark brown eyes narrowed as her hand instinctively twitched towards her purse where she kept her dart gun

**

* * *

**

"Having lunch by the harbor was an awesome idea Nellie!" Amy said happily as she chewed her food while watching the people load and unload cargos from the boats that are banked along the Nile River

"Yeah, the food here is awesome!" Dan said

"And my cooking isn't?' Nellie said in mock hurt

"Of course it is! Thanks for bringing us here, we are having so much fu –" Amy trailed off

Her eyes went wide, he skin turned pale and she was looking over Dan's shoulder where a familiar, well-dressed figure was standing

"Excuse me" Amy said as she stood up and walked towards the two people who turned out to be none other than Ian Kabra

Dan growled menacingly, and then attempted to stand, but Nellie's arm was in the way

"No, she can do this" Nellie said

**

* * *

**

"w-what d-do y-you want Ian?" Amy asked when she reached him

"I merely want to talk to you love" Ian pleaded

"Talk" Amy said

Ian looked into Amy's jade-green eyes and was at loss for words

"Ah...uhm...i like what you're wearing Amy…" Ian stammered as he blushed a deep red

Amy blushed deeply and stared at her shoes

"g-get t-to t-he p-point-t Ian" Amy stuttered out

Ian closed his eyes, composed himself as the deep red blush began to fade away from his face and sighed

"If you say so love"

Amy watched him as he struggled to put all his scattered thoughts together to from a coherent sentence

"Amy….I am terribly sorry, please do forgive me"

"WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU IAN?! So why don't you just give up?'

"For someone so smart, you could be pretty stupid" Ian said

He was scowling, his face clearly showing how pissed off he was feeling right now

"Excuse me?!" Amy said, clearly annoyed to be called stupid

"WHY CAN'T YOU UDERSTAND THAT I LOVE YOU SO BLOODY MUCH AND I DON'T BLOODY CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES FOR YOU TO REALIZE THAT!" Ian shouted out loud, surprised at himself for that sudden outburst

Before Amy could say anything, Dan was suddenly by her side

"Step away from my sister cobra, or else…" Dan trailed off threateningly as he stood protectively in front of his sister

"Or else what Daniel?" Natalie suddenly said in her high-pitched, British accented voice, as she stepped out of her hiding place with her tranquilizer dart gun pointing straight at Dan.

"Dan!" Amy called out to her brother "don't do anything stupid"

"It's not worth it Natalie, let's go" Ian said as he lowered his sister's arm and walked away

"l-let's g-go b-back to n-Nellie" Amy said, clearly shook up from the confrontation

Dan stared at the Kabras' retreating figures for a minute before turning back and walking towards Nellie with Amy way ahead of him

* * *

thanks and please review


	4. our happy ever after or is it?

HAPPY VALENTINES *coughs* SINGLE AWARENESS *coughs* DAY PEOPLE!!

i rushed through this chapter just for the sake of Valentines *coughs* SINGLE AWARENESS *coughs* day

sorry if its really really short...it was supposed to be longer but my mom was pressuring me to stop typing and start getting ready for our trip

anyway, i hope you enjoy

I WISH I OWNED 39 CLUES

i love you all :))

* * *

"I'm going to the library" Amy said to Dan, who was watching an online video about ninjas

"Whoopee" Dan said sarcastically

Amy rolled her eyes before closing the hotel room door behind her

**

* * *

**

"I don't know what to look for!" Amy whined as she scanned the titles of the books "maybe these will help"

Amy then swiftly turned towards the other side of the bookshelf, but in her haste, she accidentally crashed into someone causing the books that both of them were holding to fall noisily onto the marble floor

"I am so very sorry, I should have watched where I was going!" Amy apologized as she picked up the books nearest to her

When she reached for the book in the middle of them, an olive-complexioned hand reached out for it at the same time, Amy looked up and found herself looking into the deep, dark brown eyes of Ian Kabra

For a moment Amy was a loss for words

"I-I, ah-I, s-ah…" Amy said as she struggled to form a coherent and understandable sentence

Ian found himself smiling at her, amused at her nervousness and finding her stutter incredibly adorable

"I-I'm s-s-sorry" Amy finally said as she hastily gathered the other books around her and stood up

But Ian stopped her

"Amy, wait"

"What?" Amy said, tears brimming the edges of her eyes

"I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going" Ian apologized

Suddenly Natalie came running into the scene carrying her laptop

"Ian! I heard the crash, are you ok?"

"Yes, I just bumped into Amy here" Ian gestured towards Amy, but she was gone

_I should have known that he was also looking for the clue_

"Amy wait!" Ian called out as she ran up to catch up with her

Amy ran faster when she heard Ian chasing her, tears were clouding her vision as they freely ran down her cheeks making it even more difficult to see.

But Ian was faster

When Ian finally caught up with her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him

"w-what d-do y-you w-want?'

"I made you cry" Ian said sadly as he wiped the tears from her eyes

"n-no" Amy said as she tried to escape from Ian's iron grasp

"L-let m-me g-go"

But Ian did the opposite

He kissed her

Amy blushed a deep red and touched her lips then looked at Ian who was also blushing really hard

"I have t-to go" Ian said as he slowly backed away

But this time Amy stopped him

"I love you too"

Ian couldn't help but smile and Amy smiled back at him

"I really do have to go now, Natalie would be looking for me" Ian said

"Take care" Amy said lovingly

Ian suddenly took her into his arms, kissed her tenderly then whispered "I'll miss you every second that I'm away"

Then he ran off, leaving a very flustered Amy


	5. i miss you

ok people. here is chapter 5. sorry for the late update.. and sorry for the suckish chapters..i bet this one would suck as bad too :(

DISCLAIMER: i don't own 39 clues

* * *

Amy walked into the room in a dazed manner.

"Hey did you find anything while you were in the library?" Dan asked as Amy when she walked into the room.

"No I didn't find anything for the clue hunt, but I did find something that interesting for me" Amy said with a smile

"Let me guess, more girly, romance books"

Amy just smiled a him in reply and turned into her room "call me when its dinner time"

"Why are you smiling like that?" Dan asked during dinner.

"Smiling like what?" Amy asked as she happily chewed on the mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"LIKE THAT!"

Amy didn't realize that she was smiling until Dan pointed it out, but Amy just shrugged it off and ate another spoonful of potatoes.

"It's a beautiful day, and the future is filled with endless possibilities! What's not to smile about?' Amy said knowing that this would piss Dan off a lot.

"My sister has officially gone off the deep end" Dan said after swallowing his last spoonful of potatoes.

"Carry your plate to the sink, then go to bed" Nellie instructed as Dan got off his seat.

"Aww, can't I finish the video that I was watching first?'

"Fine, finish the video, THEN GO TO BED"

"Thanks Nellie, you're the best!" Dan said as dumped his plate in the sink, then ran off.

Amy on the other hand was in no hurry and was humming the blue Danube waltz while picking up her stuff.

"Is there something you're not telling us Amy?" Nellie asked.

_Observant as ever, I would hate to lie to her, but no one must find out…not yet at least._

Amy merely smiled and said "dinner was awesome Nellie"

Nellie narrowed her eyes, but shrugged it off.

"Hey Dan" Amy said as she entered the living room and sat on the lounge chair, pulled her knew close to her chest and brought out a book

"Hey, what's that?" Amy asked.

"A video of Ninja Gaiden 5"

"Dweeb"

"Whatever dork" Dan said as he stuck his tongue out at Amy.

Amy laughed at their silliness then said "I'm going to bed; I might catch dweeb-itus"

Dan waved off-handedly as he concentrated on his video once again.

_I miss him so much..._

Amy looked around her room, hoping that there was something that she missed when she threw out all the things that reminded her of Ian, but there was none.

_Its way to quiet in here…_

Amy lied down on her bed and stared at her ceiling, remembering what happened at the library, her skin shivered at she touched her lips, unable to believe that Ian actually kissed her.

Suddenly her phone suddenly started vibrating violently on her bedside table.

Amy practically pounced on her phone just to get to it.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you" Amy said breathlessly when she answered the phone

Ian laughed and said "that's nice to know, its not often a beautiful girl thinks of me"

Amy laughed then rolled her eyes "sure it isn't Ian"

Ian laughed briefly then said "I miss you"

Amy blushed deeply when she heard that, her mouth opened but no words came out

"Love?" Ian said, worried because Amy has been quiet for more than a minute

"I miss you too" Amy said, emotion thick in her voice

Ian smiled and joked "glad to know that you missed me, for a minute there I thought the feeling wasn't mutual"

Amy laughed, and it was Ian's turn to be stunned. Her laugh was music to his ears, and no orchestra could ever compete with its beauty

"Not that I don't like hearing from you, but why'd you call?" amt suddenly asked, breaking Ian from his reverie

"For no apparent reason, I just wanted to remind you how much I love you"

And with that, Ian hung up, leaving a dazed and blushing Amy still holding her phone to her ear.

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE


	6. CAUGHT!

i am oh so very sorry for the super short chapter, i promise to post the next chapter as soon as i can...

and to those who reviewed this and my other stories THANK YOU VERY MUCH. your reviews mean the world to me :))

DISCLAIMER: i don't own 39 clues

* * *

Amy was lost. She wouldn't admit it to anybody, but she was hopelessly lost.

_How could you get lost in a park?_

Suddenly her phone rang

"Hello?" Amy asked

"Love? Where are you? I've been sitting here for an hour already" Ian said from the other line

"Uhm...I'm almost t-there"

Ian chuckled and said "you're lost, aren't you?"

Amy said nothing…

"Wait there, I'll find you" Ian said before disconnecting the call

* * *

"He's going somewhere" Isabel whispered to her daughter Natalie from behind the bushes "let's follow"

_Oh brother dear, why did you have to pursue the Cahill orphan? _Natalie thought in dismay as she silently followed her mother.

"Are you sure you don't have any idea what your brother is doing in this place?" Isabel asked her daughter for the nth time

"No mother, I don't know what he could possibly want from this disgusting, poor excuse for a park" Natalie said

* * *

_Why can't they just let me be?_

Ian thought as he tried to shake off two of the best Lucian agents in their branch. His mother and his sister.

* * *

"Where is Ian going?! I'm tired!" Natalie whined as they went around a familiar tree for what seemed like the hundredth time

"He's trying to lose us" Isabel said "I trained him well"

_But he can't outsmart me_

Isabel then turned the opposite direction, away from Ian, with her daughter following warily behind her

"Where are we going mother?" Natalie asked as they headed for the black limo

"We are going back to the hotel to wait for Ian" Isabel said

She then whipped out her phone and started talking rapidly, too fast for Natalie to understand.

* * *

Ian turned around to see that no one was following him anymore

Ian breathed a sigh of relief, but apparently it was too soon

"STOP!" somebody called out from behind him

Ian looked over his shoulder to find numerous men in black suits with the Lucian crest on it behind him

Ian started to run; he would have fought them if he wasn't in such a hurry. He turned into a dark alleyway, and brought out a sleek, black stun gun, the same one that he used to save Amy and her brother in Korea from the Yukaza. Ian then turned towards the other exit of the alley, but the agents were already there, blocking the way he turned again, to the direction where he came from, but there was also agents there…he was trapped

"You wouldn't actually hurt me" Ian said as he tightened his grip around his stun gun

"We have our orders to take you back to your hotel" one of the agents said as they closed around him

Ian raised his gun to shoot, but the agents were too many and too fast, soon he felt himself slip into unconsciousness as he agents carried him to the car and drove off

* * *

HERE IS IT :))

SORRY FOR THE SUCKISH ACTION SCENE..I'M NOT SO GOOD WITH ACTION

PLEASE REVIEW :))


	7. Good Ole Mum

ok people, here is chapter seven :)) sorry for the late update.

DISCLAIMER; I don't own 39 clues

* * *

_Where am I?_

Ian opened his eyes and looked around; he was in an unfamiliar white room, richly furnished with vases and fresh flowers. He looked down at himself and noticed that he was sat down on a comfortable red easy chair and his hands and feet were bound with what looked like silk…

_Silk? Well this is going to be too easy…_

Ian bit the cloth tied around his hands, but it didn't even loosen, he continued on biting, but his efforts were in vain

"Stop wasting your energy dear brother, that's no ordinary silk." a high, girly voice with a British accent said from outside the door

"Natalie" Ian growled as he leaned forward

Natalie backed away and held up both of her hands in surrender

"Easy Ian, this wasn't my idea, it was mother's."

"Of course, good ole mum, she just can't stand to see me happy, can she?"

"I told you not to call me mum" Isabel said as she entered the room with her eyes narrowed at her eldest son

"What are you doing in Cairo mother? You're supposed to be in Italy with father." Ian said matter-of-factly

"I decided to visit my children; can't a mother do that now?" Isabel said in a sickly sweet voice with a smile on her face

Ian glared at her and said "funny, you don't seem to be the type."

Isabel said to him in a soft voice "Ian, you are my son and I love you, and I want what is best for you, and it's not the Cahill girl."

Ian glared at his mother, and stared at her eyes – his eyes – cold unfeeling, just like his before

_I'm never going back to that again._

"Ian! Are you even listening to me?!" Isabel said angrily as she snapped her long, olive-toned fingers in front of his face

"I'm sorry mother, you just weren't worthy of my attention." Ian said

Isabel drew a gun out from inside her coat and pointed it straight at her son

"You will pay for your insolence Ian!"

Natalie widened her dark brown eyes and looked at her brother, then shifted her glance at her mother who was pointing the stun gun at her brother.

"Mother, please reconsider, Ian didn't mean to be insolent." Natalie pleaded for her brother

Isabel glared at her daughter who was a smaller carbon copy of her

"…besides, we could use the Cahill girl as an advantage..." Natalie said to her mother

Isabel paused, widened her eyes and looked at her daughter

"Of course, how could I have overlooked that detail?"

Isabel then lowered her gun and smiled at her son

"Looks like your little girlfriend is of some use to us after all."

Ian growled at his mother and said "don't you dare hurt her!"

"Oh don't worry my darling, I won't harm a single hair on that pretty, little head of hers." Isabel said before walking out of the room

Natalie looked at her brother, her eyes pleading, begging for forgiveness but Ian avoided her gaze

"Untie him." Natalie said softly as she followed her mother out of the room.

* * *

SORRY FOR THE OOC-ness..i just want natalie to care for her brother, after all they practically raised each other..

please review


	8. Reunited

's chapter 8 :)

i didn't get a lot of reviews for chapter 7 :(

its ok :))

i don't own 39 clues

* * *

"Ian! Mother wants to see you!" Natalie said to her brother who was lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling

"Well, I don't want to see her" Ian said as he glanced at his sister who was still standing at the doorway

"You don't have a choice Ian" Natalie said dryly as she rolled her eyes and left the room

_Just like how I didn't have a choice but to leave Amy in the park five years ago…_

FLASHBACK :))

"_Ian, you are coming home with your sister and I" Isabel said to her son_

"_What of I don't want to?" Ian said_

"_You don't have a choice my dear" Isabel said with a malicious smile_

_Ian was calculating his chance of escape when he felt a sharp metal tip being pressed at his side, he turned his head to find an agent with a dart gun pressed at his side _

_Ian sighed and said "fine I'll go"_

"_Wise choice" Isabel said_

_Ian stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him, out side Natalie was standing there with a phone in her hands_

"_What do you want?" Ian growled, he was surprised at his hostility towards his sister, but he shrugged it off_

_Natalie lowered her eyes and handed Ian the phone_

"_You might want to call Amy; she's still waiting in the park" _

_Ian took the phone and stared at his sister who turned her back at him and walked off without another word_

END FLASHBACK

"IAN! Mother wants to see you NOW!" Natalie's voice said form the hall

Ian sighed deeply and got up from his bed

"What does the hag want now?' Ian muttered to himself as he strode confidently to the parlor where his mother often stayed during the mornings

"You called for me, mother?" Ian asked when he entered the parlor

"Yes, I have decided that its time for us to use that precious girlfriend of yours" Isabel said menacingly as he looked up at him with her dark brown eyes from a new copy of people magazine

Ian froze, he moved to opened his mouth in protest but no words came out

"Since we're all hunting for the last clue now, its time to get serious" Isabel continued on, ignoring her son's discomfort

* * *

Amy was walking in the par, letting her thoughts wander to a certain person. She was in London, his turf, it would be normal to think about him, not that he hasn't been doing that for 5 years now.

Its quiet ironic really, the last clue was just under their noses and they didn't even notice it…

FLASHBACK

_Amy's phone shrilled loudly as she sat down on a bench and answered it_

"_Hello?"_

"_Love, how are you?"_

_Amy was relieved to hear his voice, but her instincts tell her otherwise, and during the hunt, the only thing you can trust is your instinct_

"_I'm fine, where are you Ian?"_

"_I—I can't tell you, but I'm going away, I don't know when I'll be back, but I will come back for you, I love you"_

"_Ian? What's happening?!" Amy asked but the line went dead_

_Amy sighed and started walking back to the hotel_

END FLASHBACK

Amy was too immersed in her thoughts to notice that she bumped into someone as she landed flat on the ground from the collision

Amy rubbed her head and said "I am so terribly sorry; I should have watched where I was going"

"Its perfectly fine, are you alright?" the stranger said in a deep, yet very familiar voice

Amy opened her eyes and said "I-Ian?"

Ian opened his eyes, and when he saw who he bumped into his eyes grew wide and a smile broke onto his face

"Amy!" Ian said happily as he stood up and swept her into his arms

Amy was still too much in shock to process what was truly happening

Ian removed his arms around Amy and looked her in the eyes

"Aren't you glad to see me love?"

Amy blinked several times and then she smiled brightly and said "of course I am"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. I would Runaway with you

hi everyone :) here's chapter 9. i did this while our internet connection was faulty, so i had no distractions. Ian and Amy seem very OOC here, so i'm so very sorry for that. i tried to minimize the errors, but i guess being me its unavoidable, i'm sure you guys will find a lot of errors again :(

I DON'T OWN 39 CLUES or RUNAWAY by The Corrs :)

ENJOY.

* * *

Patience. Ever patience, that was Amy's motto, but her patience has snapped.

"Ian, where are we going?" Amy asked as she looked out the window at the countryside sweeping by.

"Eloping" Ian said with a smile as his eyebrows wriggled mischievously.

Amy lightly punched him on the shoulder and said "very funny"

"Ow!" Ian said in mock hurt "I bruise easily"

"Sure you do" Amy said as she laughed and rolled her eyes

Ian smiled at her briefly before returning his gaze to the road ahead of him.

"I'm bored, can we have some music?" Amy said a few minutes later.

Ian laughed and said "aren't you enjoying the beautiful countryside?" but nonetheless, he handed her his ipod.

"It's very pretty, but it's getting monotonous" Amy said with a laugh as she plugged the ipod on the dashboard and scanned for some good music.

"Oh, play that one!" Ian said as he looked at the screen and quickly leaned over and pressed play on his ipod.

"Hey! Keep your eyes on the road!" Amy said playfully as the first few notes of the song played.

_Say it's true_

_There's nothing like me and you_

_I'm not alone_

_Tell me you feel it too_

"What is this?" Amy asked as she listened to the song.

"A song" Ian said with a smirk on his face.

"I know that!" Amy said as she scowled at him.

"Then why'd you ask" Ian said with a laugh.

"I mean what's the title?" Amy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Runaway" Ian said with a smile "listen to it"

_And I would runaway_

_I would runaway_

_I would runaway_

_I would runaway with you_

_Cause I have fallen in love with…_

_No never happen, I'm never gonna stop falling in love…with you_

"Quite fitting" Amy said as she laughed.

_Close the door_

_And lay down upon the floor_

_And by candlelight, make love to me through the night_

_Cause I have runaway_

_I have runaway (yeah, yeah)_

_I have runaway (runaway)_

_I have runway with you_

_Cause I have fallen in love with…_

_No never happen, I'm never gonna stop falling in love…with you_

_With you…_

_And I would runaway_

_I would runaway (yeah, yeah)_

_I would runaway_

_I would runaway with you_

By now, Ian was singing with the lyrics as he twisted and turned on the countryside road. Amy sat there; smiling to herself as she listened to Ian's voice filled the car as he sang his heart out.

_Cause I have fallen in love (fallen in love)_

_No never happen, I'm never gonna stop falling in love…with you_

_Falling in love…with..._

_No never happen, I'm never gonna stop falling in love…with you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

"Why are you smiling?" Ian asked with his eyes still staring at the road ahead.

"Nothing" Amy said with a smile.

Ian shook his head and said "no way, that smile isn't nothing"

"Yes it is!" Amy bantered playfully.

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

"Fine don't tell me then" Ian said as he squared his shoulders and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

Amy frowned and looked at Ian who was looking straight ahead.

"Quit staring at me" Ian said coldly

Amy's frown deepened and she looked out the window deciding to spend the rest of their drive in silence.

"_Why am I even mad at her? I shouldn't be mad because she has the right to keep her own secrets…its just that, I really hate losing, and I know I can't sway her to tall me what she's thinking…" _Ian thought as he stole a sideway glance at Amy who had her back turned at him, her chin resting on her knees and staring at the speeding countryside outside.

"Amy, listen, I'm -"

"Ian, I'm so very -"

"SORRY" they both said at the same time as they stared at each other in surprise.

"What? You're sorry? I should be the one who's apologizing" both of them said at once.

They just stared at each other, both their faces flushed with embarrassment; Ian was the first one to break the silence.

"Well, this is quite silly" he said with a smile

Amy smiled back at him brightly, happy that things were ok now between the two of them; she didn't care if the whole cosmos was against the two of them, because right now she felt that together they can conquer the world.

"Ian, are we there yet?" Amy asked as she shifted around her seat

"Yes"

"I mean we've been driving for hours and – wait, did you say yes?"

Ian laughed lightly and said "yes love, we're here" then he got out of the car and in a flash he was by her side opening the car door for her"

"Thank you" Amy said off-handedly as she stared at the house before her

"Like it?" Ian asked as he looked at her

Amy couldn't find the words to describe the awe that she was feeling right now, so she just nodded

"Good" Ian said as he took her hand and walked towards the house

"Are we staying here?" Amy asked, still looking at the medium-sized bungalow, with its glass walls, stone and dark wood beams

"Of course, where else do you suggest we stay?" Ian said with a laugh as he felt around his pockets for the keys

"But I don't have any clothes with me" Amy said as she looked at Ian for the first time since they arrived

"Not to worry, we'll go shopping later" Ian said as he pushed the door open and walked inside the cool dark interior of the house.

Amy was once again at awe when they entered the house. The glass walls were covered by cool white curtains, the floor was made out of polished wood, giving it an earthy feel, the furniture didn't match one another but they all looked that they belonged here, every direction you turn to, you could see a part of the forest and the nearby caves, it's a if a part of it was cut and placed here.

"It's like a secret getaway" Amy said softly as she leaned onto Ian's chest that had his arms her waist

"I know, Natalie had it built for me for my 18th birthday, she thought that maybe a secret haven, away from the world would help me a bit" Ian said with a fond smile "mum and dad don't even know about this place"

Amy closed her eyes and breathed in the scents of the trees, the rocks, dew, and of course Ian's unmistakable scent of clove, deeply

"Now, what do we say we go shopping for clothes? There are a lot of wonderful boutiques in town" Ian said as she let go of her waist and held out his hand for her to take

Amy scowled but took his hand "I guess it's unavoidable, I would hate to run around naked for – how long are we staying here Ian?"

But Ian didn't answer her; instead he kept quiet, with a mischievous smirk on his face

* * *

yeah..very OOC. sorry again. so please review :)


	10. Where are they? and What are these!

ok. here's chapter 10 :) i didn't get a lot of reviews for chapter 9 :( but its ok. i hope you like this one despite the extreme OOC-ness..

DISCLAIMER: i don't own 39 clues

* * *

"Where the hell is Amy?" Dan said to now one in particular as he paced in the hotel room and he and Amy shared

"Mrrp" Saladin, their Egyptian Mau said as he settled into the cat bed that Amy and Dan bought him a year ago in Prague during Amy's birthday

"_Relax Dan, Amy's fine; you're probably just over reacting"_ Dan thought to himself

"_But this is London, the land of the filthiest Cahills ever born, the Kabras, what if they got her?" _a little voice inside Dan said

"Argh!" Dan said in frustration as she pulled on his hair in frustration, pulling out a few strands

"_if only Nellie was here, she would've known what to do, where to look, Nellie always knew" _Dan thought sadly at the memory of their late au pair – slash – bodyguard – slash – fellow agent – slash – friend – slash – family.

Dan looked around their hotel room, the chandeliers, the paintings, the soft carpets and beds…he'll never get used to all this luxury…they got all this because of Nellie, right before she died, she named them the sole heirs to all her money and property which really was a lot. They aren't as rich as the Kabras with their multi – billion pound homes or like Jonah, with his pez dispensers; but they had enough to last them they're whole life luxuriously, enough to sustain they're travel and hotel expenses during the lethal hunt for the 39 clues.

And now that they were merely a clue away to victory, a clue away to proving to their snobby, rich relatives that they're as good as the rest of them, or even better, a clue away to rubbing it in the cobras' faces…Amy went AWOL.

"When I find her, I'll get her for this." Dan said in an angry little brother kind of way.

"Mrrp" Saladin said from his bed.

"Right, the two of us will get her for this." Dan said to the cat as he plopped down on the bed and watched TV.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't expect to have so much fun shopping." Amy said breathlessly as they walked on the path towards their bungalow with Ian carrying a mountain of shopping bags.

"Yes, I could see that." Ian said from behind the bags "it looks like you have bought more clothes than I did; all these are your bags."

Amy blushed a deep red at the comment, but steeled herself and answered back

"Excuse me Mr. Kabra, but I do believe that these are all mine because yours would be delivered tomorrow, by the airport, from France."

Ian smiled at her and said "touché"

"Besides, you were the one who picked more than half of these clothes, I don't think I've seen some of these before" Amy said as she dug through the bags that Ian set down on the porch as he unlocked the door "I've never seen this, or this, or this.." Amy said as she pulled out various articles of clothing from the bags, varying from dresses, to shorts, pants, shirts, tank tops, halter tops and more.

"What's in this bag? You haven't let go of that bag since you got it" Ian observed as he poured himself a cold glass of water and peered into the pink paper bag

Amy rushed to it immediately and held it close to her "girls' necessities, they're very, very private."

Ian chuckled as he finished his tall glass of water and started moving Amy's paper bags to the huge walk-in closet in the bedroom.

"I don't think I remember buying something in a dark red paper bag…" Amy mused to herself as she walked towards the coffee table in the living room where a lone, dark red paper bag with French writing stood alone.

"No!" Ian said as she ran towards the bag, but Amy was nearer to it, she grabbed it and ran for the guest restroom and shut the door.

Ian groaned in despair, after a few minutes Amy's shrill scream echoed through the silent house.

"IAN KABRA, WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE?!" Amy screamed out at him when she came out of the bathroom, her face flushed with both embarrassment and anger, one hand on her hips, the other clutching a bunch of frills in colors like dark red and black.

"Lingerie." Ian said sheepishly as looked down at his loafers

"I could see that" Amy said tartly "and why did you buy lingerie?"

Ian remained silent, staring at his shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"You said we were going to buy clothing…" Amy said as she held up the black pieces of lace held together with a even fewer pieces of lace "I don't think these qualify as clothes."

Ian looked up at her with remorse-filled eyes "we'll just dispose of them if you wish, love"

Amy only nodded as she handed him the paper bag with the rest of the lace.

"What about those, love?" Ian asked, referring to the red and black lace in her hands.

"No, I think I'll keep them" Amy said with a playful wink as she walked into the bedroom, muttering about French lingerie, damnation, horny boyfriends, and hell.

Ian laughed softly as he took the paper bar, started a bonfire outside, and tossed everything in "_shame, I rather like them"_

When he was through, he extinguished the fire immediately and walked back towards the house.

When he got back into the house, it was dark and quiet, and the only source of light was coming from the only bedroom in the house, the bedroom that he and Amy agreed to share.

He pushed the door open and silently and walked in, he saw Amy, bundled up in bed wearing one of the nightgowns that he had chosen for her that

afternoon, her hair still wet from her bath and her face calm as she breathed in and out evenly.

Ian walked into the closet, grabbed a pair of pajamas that his sister had thoughtfully stocked in the house before hand, took a quick shower, combed his jet black hair, put on his pajamas and climbed onto bed next to her.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked sleepily as she turned to face Ian and lay her head on his chest.

"I am now" Ian said softly as he wrapped one hand around her waist, stroked her hair with the other hand and fell into an easy sleep.

* * *

"NATALIE!" Isabel Kabra screeched early in the morning as she paced the dark oak floor of her office.

"Yes mother? You called?" Natalie said sleepily, her hair, she was still wearing her nightgown which was now wrinkled from sleep, her hair was frazzled and pointed to a hundred different directions, her eye mask on top of her head.

"You look like a mess" Isabel said as she stopped pacing, horrified as she took in her only daughter's appearance.

"I just woke up mother…" Natalie said, her usually whimsical voice, hoarse from sleep.

"Well, fix yourself up and come back here. Hurry!" Isabel said as she continued pacing.

Natalie passed Ian's door and knocked softly, naturally, Ian would be up by now; he was probably hiding from mother, while lounging on his veranda, reading some book, or thinking of Amy Cahill.

"come out Ian, mother is in a foul mood this morning, quit hiding" Natalie said, expecting her brother to respond with a "_she's always in a foul mood_" or a "_leave the senile alone little sister_" but this morning, she got none, so she knocked once more and again, got no answer, so she opened the door, but Ian wasn't there. His room was in pristine condition, just like how her leaves it everyday, and his bed looks like it hasn't been slept in.

"Ian?" Natalie called out as she drew a dart gun from under her nightgown and cautiously ventured into the room.

She looked around, but found no one, she checked his closet, where lines of the world's most expensive clothing hung, iron, starched and kept into black garment bags, she checked the bathroom, where everywhere you turn was glass and marble, Ian's personals were lined up neatly on the sink, his towels hung straight on the bars, she checked the veranda, where Ian often hid from mother, but he wasn't there either..

"_Where could Ian be?"_ Natalie thought worriedly as she passed Ian's table and looked through his organizer, then she looked at the picture frames lined up neatly on the table like the rest of if things, one was of her and Ian, when they were starting the clue hunt, Natalie smiled at the memory, how she would fight with him about the silliest things, then her gaze wandered to the other picture, it was of him and Amy Cahill, probably taken before mother discovered everything, Natalie had rarely seen her brother smile before, more often she saw a smirk, or none at all.

Suddenly, she heard a pair of heels clicking on the oak floors; Natalie strapped her gun back on her thigh belt, drew her robe around her, walked out of the room and closed the door quickly.

It was only the maid, coming to bring Ian's breakfast.

"Marie, best not bother Ian now, he's still asleep" Natalie said sternly.

"Of course, young mistress" Marie said as she turned around and walked away.

Natalie sighed in relief, but as she turned, she bumped into someone solid.

"Ouch" Natalie said as she drew back and rubbed her nose.

"Good morning daughter, are you alright?" Vikram Kabra asked as he looked at her with cold eyes.

"Yes father, thank you" Natalie said, feeling very small in her father's presence.

"Aren't you supposed to be preparing for the day? Your mother would be greatly displeased if she sees you looking like that" Vikram said with a touch of humor in his voice.

"Yes father, thank you father" Natalie said as she quickly walked into her bedroom next to Ian and shut the door.

* * *

yes, to all those who watch GOSSIP GIRL, i borrowed a part of it :) it was just so sweet of chuck to say that he was alright now that blair was with him :)) ok, that's all, thank you :)


	11. Good Morning

terribly sorry for this chapter..i'm on writer's block right now :| and I'm sort of on a harry potter fever right now, so i'm finding it difficult to think of anything else aside form draco malfoy :))) anyway..i'm open to suggestions about what do you think i should do for the ext chapter, because i really think its time they got back to the real world or something and i need your help..thank you :)

DISCLAIMER: i do not own 39 clues

* * *

Amy woke up to the sound of animals crunching the dried leaves outside, the smell of dew and rain, a pair of familiar arms around her, and the unmistakable scent of clove.

"Good morning beautiful." Ian said sleepily as he buried his face into his hair and inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"Good morning." Amy said with a smile on her voice as she took Ian's arms and drew them around her tightly.

"I'm sorry about last night; I only meant them as a joke."

"Its ok, I understand, I shouldn't have over reacted, I'm sorry." Amy said

"Apology accepted." Ian said as he turned her around to face him and kissed her forehead.

"I'd like to wake up like this every morning" Amy said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his "not to Dan and Saladin's insisting on breakfast."

"That can be arranged." Ian said with a smile

Amy laughed lightly, but then suddenly stopped.

"Amy, love, what's wrong?" Ian asked his dark chocolate eyes filled with worry.

Amy suddenly jumped up from the bed, her head feeling light after lying down for a long time, she leaned against the wall for support "Dan, he might be worried sick! He doesn't know how to cook! He's hopeless without me!" Amy cried out, her voice nearing hysteria.

"Relax love" Ian said as he slowly got up and put his arms around Amy "everything's been arranged"

"Arranged?" Amy said in confusion as she let Ian seat her on the edge of the bed

"Yes love, arranged" Ian said patiently "I've arranged from the room service to bring him all his meal until we get back, I've arranged for the staff to keep an eye on your brother and your cat while we are away"

"Oh" Amy said as she let the news sink in

"So relax" Ian said with a smile

Amy smiled back, leaned on Ian's shoulder and sighed contentedly

Oh how she wished all her mornings were like this

"Oh love, by the way, you don't mind that I used your name, right? Your brother would never eat a single bite if he knew I arranged it."

Amy just smiled and shook her head

* * *

There was an insistent knocking on the door and Dan Cahill was annoyed.

"Yes?" Dan asked groggily as he opened the door

"Room service." the serving lady said cheerfully

"But I didn't order any food." Dan said in confusion, now fully awake

"yes, but these was all arranged in advanced by Ms. Amy Cahill, she asked us to keep an eye on you until she gets back."

"Did she tell you when she'll get back?" Dan asked as he looked at the mountain of food on the tray

"No sir, I'm sorry." the maid said "will there be anything else that you'll need?"

"None thank you." Dan said as the lady handed him the trolley filled with food and left

Dan ran towards Saladin and said "wake up Saladin! We get to pig out! Amy isn't here, but she left a mountain of red snapper for you!"

"Mrrp?" the cat said as he raised his head looking for his beloved red snapper

"Over there boy." Dan said as he pointed to a plate filled with red snappers next to his own trolley over flowing with breakfast food.

* * *

"Mother?" Natalie called out as she entered the office, straightening out her already straight nude-colored Chanel dress.

"Over here Natalie." Isabel called out from her inner office where she kept a bank of computers.

"Just a minute Natalie, stay there." Isabel said as Natalie stood frozen at the door watching as her mother talked to one of the most powerful Lucians on the planet, Nataliya Romanov.

"Yes Nataliya, of course." Isabel said to the Russian grand duchess.

"thank you Isabel, and by the way, there had been strange madrigal activity in the church of the blood, where my relatives are resting, and where a clue used to lie, I know that there is nothing that the clue hunters might want with the church, but valuable Lucian files are still stored in that very room, and would it be too much to ask if you would assign more guards to the church?" the Russian asked

"Of course not, anything for you Nataliya." Isabel said pleasantly.

"Thank you Isabel, you have been of great service." Nataliya said with a smile.

"Your welcome, will there be anything else you need?" Isabel asked.

"No more, thank you." Nataliya said.

"It's been a pleasure Nataliya."

Nataliya nodded and said "glory to the Lucians." before signing off.

"Natalie?" Isabel called out as she turned away from the computers and faced her daughter

"Yes mother?" Natalie asked, her heart was pounding and she fighting the urge to curl her hands into fists, she was trained for deception...

"Would you like to go shopping? I need a new dress, I grow tired of the ones I bought in Venice" Isabel said with a smile

Natalie's eyes lit up at the thought of new clothes "of course mother, whatever you say"

"I'll call to get the jet lady for Paris" Isabel said as she raised the phone "go ahead and get ready"

"yes mother" Natalie said before walking out of the office, closing the door and sighing in relief. She had just fooled the world's most dangerous Lucian.

* * *

i hope you guys liked it..and sorry for the mistakes...


	12. Coming Back to Reality

Hey y'all :D I finally got to writing chapter 12. sorry It took so long; I have summer classes on math and logic and i'm also planning on taking an advanced class in philippine history :D and i refused to write fanfic in any other computers except my desktop or my laptop which unfortunately...were currently unavailable...my laptop broke and my dad shipped off my desktop to our other house so i had to wait for ages before i could write. :| and i was recently sidetracked by my not so new woship and and love for all things Harry Potter, Slytherin, Draco Malfoy and of course the always sinfully hot Tom Felton :

anywhere, here it is :D sorry for the major delay.

* * *

"Come on Saladin, at least try to win!" Dan said as he played Ninja Gaiden with Saladin

"Mrrp." Saladin said as he pawned on the controller

Dan sighed dejectedly as he won against the cat for the nth time

"At least Amy actually tries to win against me, I miss her."

Suddenly a voice called out from the lobby of their hotel room "Dan? Where are you?"

"Oh my God, I'm going crazy! Saladin's poor ninja fighting skills have destroyed my sanity!" Dan said hysterically

Suddenly there was a laugh from behind him and a voice said "you're not going crazy ninja lord brother of mine, I really am back"

Dan turned around to find his sister leaning on the door frame while holding in her laughter.

"Hey crazy brother of mine" Amy said with a smile. But instead of being greeted with open arms, Dan was fuming. "Where were you? Saladin and I were so worried! We are in London of all places! You, of all people, should realize how much danger we are in! If it wasn't for the food that room service delivered in your name, we would think you would have been dead!"

Amy frowned at her brother "What danger are you talking about Dan?"

"Hello? In case you haven't noticed, London is the home base of the Cobras! This place is like Paris all over again, it's crawling with Lucians, not to mention the other teams that are crawling around the place, setting bobby traps for us, just waiting for one of us to fall in and hand over the location of the last clue!"

Amy scowled at the memory of her twisted, evil relatives. How could she forget about the clue hunt! It has been part of their lives for sometime now, and being the first one to find the clues placed them in the top 1 spot as the Cahill Family's most wanted list, and of course the little part about them being the successors to the Madrigal leadership isn't doing anything to help preserve their lives.

"I'm sorry Dan, I should have thought my actions over before leaving without a word" Amy said apologetically

Dan smiled and hugged his sister "Its ok Amy."

Amy returned the hug warmly then pulled away and looked around the disaster ground that was their hotel room.

"I leave for a week and you guys manage to turn this place into a pigsty"

Dan looked around and smiled ruefully at his sister "you should have seen this place yesterday, Saladin and I went wild in here."

Amy looked over Dan shoulder and looked at the Egyptian Mau who was sniffing the game console then turning his nose away from it in disgust.

"Mhmm, Saladin's a real party animal" Amy said wryly as she picked up a pizza stained shirt and tossed it in the hamper

* * *

"Ian where have you been?! I've been covering up for you for a week!" Natalie screeched at Ian as he lounged on his bed without a care in the world

Ian looked at his sister and said "and how did you manage to cover up for me Natalie?"

"I had to take mother shopping everyday to steer her mind off away from you!" Natalie huffed

"Well that doesn't seem so hard to do, I'm pretty sure you even enjoyed yourself"

"Yeah, I got this new purple cashmere sweater, and this gold dress and you should have seen to red pumps mother insisted on buying for me" Natalie gushed "any way, that is not the point! Where were you?"

Before Ian could utter a reply Isabel Kabra's voice was heard echoing through the walls.

"Natalie! Get your brother Ian in here now!"

Natalie stared at Ian with wide eyes, her usually calm face showing more panic than she had ever shown from the day that she was born.

"Ian, what are we going to do?" Natalie hissed at her brother as they walked through the halls of the Kabra Mansion

"Just keep it cool, and leave everything to me" Ian said calmly as he entered the parlour followed by Natalie

"You called for me mother?" Ian asked in an almost bored tone

Isabel smiled at her son and said in a sickly sweet voice "I missed you Ian, I haven't seen you in a week, and I hope you were working on the task I gave you"

Natalie looked at her brother, then her mother in confusion.

"Yes mother" Ian said in a stiff voice

"Well hand it over!" Isabel snapped, all sweet pretenses gone as she eagerly watched her son

Ian wordlessly took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to his mother.

Isabel snatched the piece of paper from Ian's fingers and hurriedly opened it, her dark eyes hungrily reading the new found information

"There you are mother…the list of all 39 clues as found by the Cahill siblings…" Ian said softly as he left the room, ignoring Natalie's confused and questioning stares

"Ian! Ian! What the bloody hell was that?" Natalie asked when she found her brother who was standing on the balcony, overlooking the impressive Kabra estate

Ian looked at his sister, and for the first time, Natalie didn't see anger, or boredom, she saw sadness, hurt, and a lot of regret.

"Ian, what's going on?" Natalie asked softly as she placed a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder

"I betrayed her Natalie, she trusted me and I betrayed her…I've done terrible things in my life, you know that, but this just tops them all…"

Natalie continued on staring at her brother, her brown eyes silently telling him to continue

"I told her I loved her, and I do Natalie, then when she went to sleep I stole the clues from her bag…"

Natalie's heart ached for her brother's pain, yes both of them did terrible, unforgivable things in the past to get what they want, but they would never steep that low, they vowed to one another that they would never become like their parents, and yet, here it was in front of her eyes.

Natalie looked at her brother once more, who was now staring at the night sky, his brown eyes now cold and empty. She could only imagine the pain and the self loathing burning inside him right now as he stared out into emptiness.

* * *

SORRY FOR THE MAJOR OOC-NESS! Its been a while since i wrote for 39 clues.

let me know what you think :D but please be nice.


	13. Off to the Tower with You!

Ok :D here it is :D All information there, aside from the ones taken from the books is true and i did my research :D sorry for the late update. I'm planning on finishing this soon so don't worry :D

DISCLAIMER: DO WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN? i do not own ANYTHING except the plot :D that one's all mine.

* * *

"Hey Amy, do you know that The Holts are outside?" Dan asked as he drew the curtains closed

"I would be surprised if they weren't." Amy said distractedly as she removed things from her bag

"How come they don't just look for their own clues instead of following us around?" Dan asked as he walked towards his sister

"I don't know." Amy muttered as she now flipped her back over and unceremoniously dropped its contents on the table

"What are you looking for?" Dan asked as he combed through Amy's things, looking for the missing mystery object

"Clue list" Amy muttered as she opened the pockets of her bag "I know I had it with me when I left."

"I'm sure its there somewhere." Dan said with a shrug as he shifted through his sister's things until he noticed a pristine, white handkerchief with the initials _I.K_. embroidered on it with silver thread

"_I.K.? What the hell? The only person I know with the initials I.K. is Ian Kabra"_ Dan thought as he narrowed his eyes and looked at his sister who was frantically searching her bags "_No, she wouldn't…She's not that stupid." _Dan thought

"Uh…Amy?" Dan started as he looked at his sister, mentally hoping that his suspicions were wrong

"Hmm?" Amy said as she looked up from her things to her brother with questioning eyes

"Where did you go last week?" Dan asked

Amy gave a nervous chuckle and averted Dan's piercing stare "I already told you, I went on a mini-vacation, remember?"

"Who was with you?" Dan asked as he held the incriminating handkerchief firmly in his hands

"I-uhm-well…" Amy stammered as she thought of something to say. She hated lying to Dan, but this was just one of the things that she couldn't tell him

"It wouldn't be Ian Kabra, would it?" Dan asked, still hoping that she would laugh at him and tell him that he was being ridiculous

But Amy didn't. She looked at Dan, her green eyes filled with guilt and shame.

Dan was taken aback by his sister's silent confession. Then he glared at her and shouted out "AMY! HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THIS? DIDN'T YOU LEARN ANYTHING FROM THE PAST FIVE YEARS?"

Amy's bottom lip quivered slightly, but she kept her silence.

"HAVEN'T YOU EVEN CONSIDERED THE FACT THAT MAYBE HE STOLE THE LIST FROM YOU? THAT'S WHY THEY'RE MISSING?"

Amy stiffened and her eyes went wide. "_No, Ian wouldn't, would he? He…He loved me, he wouldn't betray me…not again."_

Dan looked at his sister and saw the shock and confusion in her eyes. Then he picked up Amy's phone and pushed it into her hands "Go on, ask him."

* * *

"Ian, you have to eat something!" Natalie urged as she pushed the silver, food-laden tray that she brought for her brother towards him.

"No thank you Natalie, I don't feel like eating." Ian said as he turned over and covered his head with a pillow in an attempt to drown Natalie's voice out

"Ian you haven't eaten in days!" Natalie exclaimed "The single ladies of London would mourn greatly if you shrivel up and died."

Ian removed his head from under his pillow with a scowl and glared at his sister.

"I don not give a fuck about single British ladies." Ian growled

Natalie's eyes went wide and her face showed obvious shock "Ian! Whatever happened to your perfect manners?"

Ian continued on glaring at his sister, but before he could retort his phone started ringing. Ian reached out for his phone, took one look at the caller id and placed it back on the table.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Natalie asked as she looked at Ian's blue blackberry

Ian glanced at the ringing phone once again, then stared back up the ceiling; "No, not really."

"How come?"

"It's Amy." Ian said simply

"Oh, alright then…"

Ian looked at his little sister and sighed "I don't have any plans on eating soon, Natalie." He said

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Ian said, but at that moment, his stomach started to growl in hunger traitorously

"Either way, I think I'll leave it here." Natalie said with a smile as she crossed the room, and let her self out the door

Ian looked at the filled tray and took a croissant which was sitting on the edge of the plate "There's no harm in eating this, is there? It's just a croissant…"

* * *

"Well?" Dan asked for the nth time since Amy punched in Ian's number on her phone

"He-He's not answering…" Amy said softly

"Guilty!" Dan said in triumph

Amy shook her head, ran her fingers through her hair and slid down the wall; her jade eyes sparkling with tears that were spilling down her cheeks as she cried wordlessly

"Amy?" Dan said uncertainly as he took a step towards his sister "Are you alright?"

Amy looked up and stared at her brother, her eyes wide surprise and a bit of anger in them, tears freely falling down her face despite her efforts to hold them back.

Dan looked away from his sister and stared at a corner of the room. He couldn't bear to see her at this state. She had always been the strong one, the one holding both of them up. He couldn't stand seeing her this miserable, this vulnerable, this…broken.

Dan went towards his sister, sat down beside her, gave her a hug and said "I'm so sorry, Amy."

"No, I'm sorry Dan. I shouldn't have trusted Ian. You were right, I should have known better" Amy said softly as she silently sobbed on her brother's shoulder

"Its ok…don't worry about it." Dan said, not knowing exactly how to comfort his sister. It was one of those times that he desperately missed Nellie. She always knew what to do and what to say.

Amy drew away from her brother's hug and gave him a small, watery smile.

"We have to stop them from getting the last clue Dan. It's the only way to go."

Dan stared at his sister as if she suddenly grew two heads. "They've probably figured it out by now!"

Amy smiled even wider and said "Impossible."

"Impossible? What do you mean impossible? They live here! The clue was just probably under their noses!"

"Exactly! And they didn't even know it! So even with the list of clues, and the hint, they wouldn't figure out where it is!" Amy said happily as she wiped the last traced of dried tears from her face and stood up from the floor

"But, it's at the Tower of London, where the crown jewels are, isn't it?" Dan asked "Remember? _Where the crown rests, that's where your clue shall be_"

"Exactly!" Amy said as she packed her things back into her bag "Don't you see Dan? Its not referring to the Crown Jewels itself, it's referring to the leader!"

Dan looked at Amy in confusion, not really following where she was going with this "So we have to go to the Palace? Or wherever the queen is?"

Amy rolled her eyes at her brother as she looked around the room for her shoes "No Dan, it means we have to go to Westminster Abbey."

"Why? Why not the Tower of London? I still don't get anything" Dan said

"_Where the crown rests, _remember? And right now, the crown is resting on Queen Elizabeth II's head, because she's the queen. And she was crowned as queen in Westminster Abbey."

"But that only happened recently! Clues are supposed to be located in old boring places that got turned into boring museums!"

"So, that's also the case if we go to the Tower of London, because the Crown Jewels were only transferred there at the year 1303 after they were stolen from the Westminster Abbey." Amy explained "and coronations have been held in the abbey since the year 1066, so it's the only possible place."

Dan smiled as understanding dawned on him "Oh! I get it now! What are we waiting for? We have Cobra butt to beat!" he said excitedly as he grabbed his shoes by the door and ran off.

* * *

so what do you think? :D


	14. Let The Games and Betrayals BEGIN!

Ok here it is. Sorry for the really late update, I already finished writing this a few weeks ago, but i got sidetracked every time i would encode it. But I decided that I should really encode this already since classes are going to start in a week.

sorry for everything that is wrong in there. this was really rushed.

and I would like to correct any information i placed here and on previous chapters about ISABEL KABRA, she doesn't look like her daughter, she's quite the opposite actually. she's blonde and light skinned.

* * *

"Bella" Isabel Kabra called out to the maid by her side "Summon Ian immediately."

"Yes ma'am" The maid said as she turned towards the parlor doors

"Oh, and bring Natalie with you as well." Isabel added as an afterthought

Bella nodded in understanding, and then she swiftly headed for the other side of the house, the wing that Ian and Natalie usually occupy when they were home. When she reached the tall, oak doors of the wing, she tentatively opened one side of the heavy doors.

"Yes Bella, What is it?" Natalie asked when she saw the woman enter their wing "Does mother need anything?"

"Mistress Isabel demands yours and, Young Master Kabra's presence in her parlor."

Natalie sighed and stood up from her chair "Alright, tell mother Ian and I will join her in her parlor shortly."

Bella bowed her head once and silently left the wing.

Natalie left the sitting room of the wing and turned towards Ian's room. She opened one of the double doors and smiled gently at the sight before her.

For the first time in days, Ian was sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling in a slow and steady pattern with a small smile grazing his usually emotionless face. Then, Natalie turned her attention to the tray that she left there earlier and another smile graced her, half of the food she left there was gone. Natalie smirked mischievously and took an orange from the tray, and then she threw it straight towards Ian's head.

"Ow! Stop that Natalie!" Ian said as he sleepily rubbed the part of his head where the orange hit him hard

"Get up Ian!"

Ian sleepily raised an eyebrow at her "No."

Natalie ran her fingers through her long black hair; she didn't have time for Ian's stubbornness. Mother was waiting for them.

"Mother wishes to see us." Natalie said "Immediately"

Ian opened his eyes "I'm up." Then he jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom

"Ian, we don't have time for your century long showers!"

"I'm not going to take a shower. I just need time to freshen up."

After a few minutes, Ian came out of the bathroom, his black hair matted in places then hurried into his closet before his sister could notice anymore imperfections.

"Ian, are you quite done yet? You are taking hours in there!" Natalie called out a few minutes later.

"If I take days, then you must take years changing your clothes, Natalie." Ian said when he came out of the closet

"I'm a girl. That's different."

Ian raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing "Come on, Mother is waiting."

Natalie silently followed her brother as they walked through the impressive corridors of their Mansion to Isabel Kabra's private parlor.

When they walked in, they were instantly greeted by Isabel's scary temper.

"You're both late!"

"We're terribly sorry Mother, Ian was asleep, and it took a bit of time waking him up." Natalie explained

Ian glared at his sister for putting the blame on him but remained silent

"I understand" Isabel said with a cold smile that was directed to her son "Just don't let it happen again. Now take a seat."

The two looked at one another and took a seat on the love seat across from Isabel.

"Bella, get my suitcase and my glasses from my study." Isabel ordered

"Yes ma'am"

When they maid was gone, Isabel turned to her children "Would you care for some tea?"

Ian rolled his eyes "No thank you Mother, with all due respect, I'd rather be anywhere but in here, so could you please just tell me what you wanted?"

"Very well" Isabel said "You are both aware that we have acquired the list of clues and the hint to where the last clue may be located"

Ian frowned at the memory of how he had stolen the clue list from Amy, and snorted at how business-like his mother sounded "And where do we fit into all of this, Mother?"

Isabel glared at her son, and continued "Well, it seems that we underestimated the girl, she seems to have written it in some sort of code, and since both of you have been in direct contact with the girl, we thought that one of you might be able to decipher her handwriting."

Natalie glanced at her brother, who was clenching and unclenching his fists in an attempt to remain calm.

"And what makes you think that I'd help?"

Isabel smiled sadistically at her son "You don't have a choice darling, right now, Lucian agents are standing in front of your darling Amy's hotel. If ever you refused to cooperate, I would merely send them the signal to kidnap her."

Ian visibly paled as he watched his mother with wide eyes "You are insane."

Isabel laughed "If being insane is what it takes to get all 39 clues, then I'm all for it."

Suddenly Bella entered the room carrying a black suitcase and Isabel's glasses. She handed both items to Isabel before returning to her post.

Isabel opened her brief case and brought out a back envelope with the Lucian crest on it, and then she handed the said folder to her daughter who took it cautiously.

"The hint is written on the other side of the paper." Isabel explained when Natalie opened the folder to find the slightly crumpled piece of paper that was once Amy and Dan Cahill's. Natalie took the paper in he hands and set the folder on the coffee table as she stared at it, he beautiful face crumpled in concentration.

Ian watched his younger sister's frustration towards the piece of paper grow.

"Hand it over Natalie." Ian said in an attempt to rescue the paper from his sister before she even thinks of ripping it to shreds

Natalie happily relinquished the paper to her brother while glaring at it "Good luck"

Ian took the paper from his sister, his curiosity overtaking his prior reluctance to help his cold blooded mother.

"_What could have a whole group of award winning Lucian scientists, mother, and Natalie stumped?"_

Ian turned the paper over and analyzed it.

Natalie looked at her brother's expressionless face as he analyzed the paper that he was holding. She could practically hear the wheels in his brain whirring in action.

"I need a piece of paper and a pencil."

Natalie helpfully handed him a pad and a pen that was sitting on the table in front of them. Ian took the paper gratefully and began writing on it. A few minutes later, he had deciphered Amy's code.

"How did you do that Ian?"

"It was fairly easy once you recognized the things that you should be looking for."

"What does it say then?" Isabel asked

Ian glared at his mother "if I translated in correctly, the hint is _where the crown rests, that's where your clue shall be."_

"Then the final clue is at the Tower of London!" Natalie exclaimed happily

"No."

"No?" Natalie repeated

"Yes Natalie. No. the clue is not in the Tower of London."

"Then where the bloody hell would it be, brother dearest?" Natalie ground out "Last time I checked, there were no other Crown Jewels in London."

"It's in West Minster Abbey."

Natalie raised an eyebrow at her brother, asking him to continue

"You see Natalie, if you would jut stop sleeping in class; you would know that the crown jewels were originally placed in West Minster Abbey before they were stolen."

"If they were stolen, what are the ones in The Tower?" Natalie inquired smugly

"I was getting to that. The stolen crown jewels were eventually recovered and where transferred to The Tower." Ian said as he glared at her "I'm sure that whoever placed the clue in West Minster Abbey didn't count on the crown jewels being stolen before anyone could figure out how to get the clue."

Natalie sat still for a moment while absorbing the new information that her brother practically threw on her face. Then she broke into a huge smile

"Of course! You are such a genius Ian!"

"I know." Ian said, sounding a lot like The Old Ian once more

"You are such an arrogant prick! Come on, we have to get to that Clue and win this!" Natalie said as she pulled her brother to his feet and sped out of the parlor with Ian being dragged behind her

Isabel watched her children rush out and a few minutes later, she could hear Ian's new 2010 Bentley Continental GTC Convertible speed out of the drive way

"_It seems that Ian is still useful after all"_ Isabel thought as she delicately sipped her tea.


	15. I did trust you

Ok, here it is. sorry for the super short chapter. I was rushing to finish this before I do my math homework. University has been a pain in the ass.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING :((

ALL PLACES AND REFERENCES ARE BASED ON FACTS FOUND ON WIKIPEDIA.

I don't own wiki either. just to be clear :))

* * *

"Ian, can't you go any faster?"

"Natalie, if I go any faster, then we would end up arrested." Ian reasoned out as he sped through the streets of London in a dangerous speed

"Since when have you cared about being arrested?"

"Well Natalie, care to tell me how we would be able to find the clue if we're stuck behind bars in a filthy commoners prison?" Ian sneered as he suddenly screeched the car to a stop in front of a tall, white structure on emerald green grass,

Before Natalie could even register what was happening, her upper body was slammed onto the dashboard. "What the hell was that for?" Natalie snarled at her brother as she glared at him from her position, too pained to even move an inch.

Ian then pressed a button on the dash which caused the car's cover to rise up and cover the open half of the convertible car, and then he climbed out the car and said "I told you to wear a seatbelt, didn't I?"

Natalie glowered at her brother as she watched him walk towards the other side of the car and open the door for her. "Well hurry up Natalie."

Natalie forced herself to straighten up despite the pain, grabbed her purse and stepped out of the car. When Natalie was out, Ian closed the door, switched on the car alarm, and walked towards West Minster Abbey. Then he positioned himself against the wall, beside the door. Then he glanced at Natalie and gestured to the other side of the door.

"Ian what are you doing?" Natalie whispered urgently as she silently followed Ian's orders and leaned on the wall.

"Do what I do." Ian mouthed swiftly and silently when they heard a couple of familiar voices coming from inside.

"I'm stumped. I have no idea where they could possibly hide a cl—"Amy trailed off as she stopped in her tracks

"Hey, Earth to Amy! What's wrong?" Dan asked as she turned around to face his sister

"Dan, we have to get out of here!"

"How come?"

"The Kabras are here." Amy said before bolting out the door, her copper hair flying behind her.

Suddenly she felt warm, strong hands encircle her and cover her mouth. She looked to her side and saw Natalie Kabra holding her brother hostage. Her heartbeat quickened as she realized who was holding her.

"Hello love." Ian whispered softly in her ear

Amy glared as best as she could at Ian from her position and snarled "You are no love of mine you git."

"Going British Amy?" Ian said sarcastically "I'm so proud."

Amy struggled against his hold as she tried to reach her blackberry in her pocket. Then she pressed a small button at the bottom of the phone with her nails."

"No can do love." Ian said as he tightened his grip on her to stop the struggling. Then he leaned close to her ear and whispered sincerely "This is for your own good. Trust me."

"Trust you? You honestly believe that I would do that?" Amy screeched as she forcefully turned towards Ian, her face turning red with anger

"It was for your own good." Ian said softly "I need you to trust me."

"I trusted you Ian" Amy said softly, tears brimming her larger green eyes "Look where it got me."

"Aww, how touching." A cold, sinister voice suddenly said from behind the group.

All four heads turned and their eyes widened in horror at who it was.


	16. Tears and Rain

Hi everyone :D Sorry for the shamefully short chapter that I posted last time. But unfortunately I can't make it up right now because I'm just doing this in one of our library's computer units. and I just wrote this chapter during Filipino class, which was dreadfully boring and sleep-inducing.

sorry for being really really short :(

* * *

"Mother!" Ian exclaimed in horror and surprise

"Good job Ian." Isabel Kabra said with a cold smile. Then she snapped her fingers and numerous men in suits came out from various places and grabbed Dan.

"Amy!" Dan called out to his sister helplessly as he was transferred from Natalie's iron hold to a Lucian agent's equally strong one

"Amy stared at the scene before her in horror as the agent pointed a gun at Dan's head. Then she glared accusingly at Ian, who was staring at the gray sky. the she watched as Isabel threw a dart gun at Ian, who caught it reflexively, and said "Shoot her."

Amy looked up once more to see Ian's face, which visibly paled and was harboring a look of horror, at his mother's words

"What about the last clue?"

"Without them, we can take as long as we want. Besides, we already know where it is, we just need to know where its hidden." Isabel said to her son in an off-handed manner with a careless wave of her hand

Ian stared at his mother, as if seeing her for the first time, as if finally realizing how much of a cold-blooded murderer she really is. He looked over to Natalie who was staring at the ground, averting his pleading gaze. the who looked down at the girl in his arms, who was also looking down the ground, her copper hair contrasting with her lightly tanned skin.

"DO IT NOW IAN!" Isabel screeched out "OR ELSE I'LL DO IT MYSELF!"

Ian looked down once more, swept a single strand of hair behind her ear and whispered "I'm so sorry Amy, I love you so much..."

Amy valiantly held back tears as she closed her eyes and waited for the cool metal needle of the dart gun to press into her, but it never came, she opened her eyes and turned to look at Ian who was holding the dart gun near his heart. She looked over to Isabel, wondering why she didn't notice that Ian wasn't pointing the gun at her, but instead, she saw pure greed and malice in her eyes, Amy then realized that from where Isabel was standing, it looked liked Ian was pointing the dart gun at her back rather than his heart. Amy watched as Ian slowly pulled the trigger. she closed her eyes, then suddenly she felt like she was falling, and landing on the muddy ground painfully.

Amy opened her eyes and peered through the rain, trying to figure out what happened until she saw Ian in a heap on the ground with Natalie over him, shouting out for her elder brother. Before Amy could get up, numerous white lights coming from black cars shone through the heavy rain and a multitude of familiar voices were heard despite the flashes of lightning and the roar of thunder.

"Uncle Fiske!" Amy exclaimed happily before she passed out due to her earlier fall.

* * *

Ok, here it is. :D THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. I HAVE LIKE 4-5 more chappies to go.

now, i want you guys to tell you want a happy or a sad ending. :D


	17. I Have Had Enough!

Ok, this isn't the last chapter :D and just to let you guys know.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

sorry if this was really crappy, it was rushed because i'm really not allowed to go on ff. net when its a school night...

* * *

Amy woke up to hushed voices talking around her. She opened her eyes and found herself lying on a bed, looking up to a white ceiling, with the familiarly sickening smell of formalin and ammonia wafting around her

"Ugh, my head hurts…" Amy groaned as she placed her hand on her head

"I would be surprised if it didn't." A doctor, who was standing at the foot of her bed, checking her statistics, said "From what we learned, that was quite a fall you took back there."

"Oh, yeah" Amy said "Uhm, by the way, where I am, and who are you?"

The doctor smiled at her and said "Don't worry; I'm a madrigal too, although I'm really not into all of that clue hunting business, I'm not going to kill you. Your Uncle Fiske sent me." Then she returned to checking the clipboard in her hands

Amy eyed her cautiously and the doctor returned the clipboard at the foot of her bed again and smiled "I really am on your side Amy, although I wouldn't blame you for being so paranoid, you've been through a lot."

Amy nodded and smiled up at the doctor, finally believing that she meant her no harm

"Well according to your tests, everything is normal. Both of you are going to be fine."

Amy leaned back down on her pillows, and then suddenly shot back up again "Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right, did you say both of us?"

"Yes. Yes I did." The doctor said with a smile "It's too early to say what the gender is since you're only a week or so along, but the amount of hCG in your body defiantly means that you're pregnant." The doctor explained with another smile

Amy stared at the doctor with wide eyes, her face rapidly paling, the doctor frowned "Oh dear, you didn't know?"

Amy shook her head dumbly

"Oh, well, you must have an idea who the father is…"

Amy nodded

"Who is it?"

"Ian Kabra…"

"Oh dear…that's not good…"

"Understatement of the year…" Amy said softly as she leaned back on her pillows once more and placed her hand on her abdomen.

"Would you like to be alone?"

Amy shook her head "Please have someone call for my brother…"

"Alright…" The doctor said with a nod as she left the hospital room to look for Dan Cahill.

Apparently he was somewhere nearby because not a few minutes later a shout was heard from heard from the corridor, "SHE IS WHAT?" followed by a lot of shushing sounds.

Amy steeled herself for the worse and waited for a few minutes before Dan came rushing into the room followed by the doctor that was examining her earlier. Amy mentally flinched when she saw her brother's enraged face.

"How could you?" Dan shouted out

Amy didn't know if it was her hormones kicking in way early, or shock and fatigue mixed together, but she suddenly found herself extremely angry at how her little brother was talking to her.

"Well, I could tell you exactly how I got pregnant."

Dan stared in shock at her sister and then he glared "You're turning exactly like Cobra! Just because you have his evil spawn inside you!"

"Don't you ever dare insult my baby ever again Dan Cahill, or it might be the last thing that you ever do" Amy threatened as she held her still flat stomach protectively and glared at her brother

"I am nothing like him!" Amy said in a softer voice as she looked at the window where the rain and winds were violently hammering against the glass, "I won't leave, I'm not a traitor" Amy continued as tears steadily built behind her eyes and streaked her face, then she looked at her brother with sad, tear filled eyes "I made wrong choices, but I don't regret them because I learned a lot from them, I didn't ask to get pregnant, but now that I am I'm not going to do anything against it because he or she is mine, not just Ian's…"

Dan stared at her sister in shock, then he nodded "I'm sorry Amy; I didn't know you felt that way…"

"It's ok" Amy said with a gentle smile as she opened her arms to hug her brother

Dan ran to his sister's open hug and buried himself in the comforting scent of his sister's hair. Then he pulled away and handed a cream-colored envelope that he brought out of his jacket pocket "Oh, Uncle Fiske left this for you, he had to run to join the searching of The Kabra Estate."

"What's in it?" Amy asked as she took the envelope from her brother

"I don't know, he wouldn't let me open it"

Amy gingerly opened the envelope where she found a ring of keys and a two letters

Amy removed the keys and placed it on the bed beside her, then she brought out the paper which looked older compared to the other one, and opened it.

_My Dearest Amy,_

_ I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you. Your brother and you have finally discovered your branch, I'm terribly sorry for not telling you earlier, but I hope you find it in your heart to forgive an old lady like me, it was for your safety, if word came out that both of you were Madrigals, you would be more hunted than you already are..._

_ I don't know if the clue hunt has already finished, but for the sake of your safety, I do hope it is. I hope that the little things that I was able to arrange for you before my death helped._

_ Amy, didn't I tell you that my adventures would pale against yours? I hope you got to enjoy the rich history of Egypt or the enchanting mysteries of Russia as much as your parents and I did. _

_ I love you my dearest, you and your brother. I hope both of you are safe. The two of you have been the greatest adventure of my life. Your parents and I are proud of both you._

_ With greatest love,_

_ Grace_

"G-Grace…" Amy said softly as she wiped away the tears that were falling on her face as she held the letter close to her heart.

"Don't cry Amy…" Dan said as he rubbed his sister's arm consolingly

Amy sniffed and smiled up at Dan "You're right, Grace wouldn't like it if she saw me crying."

Dan smiled up at Amy then pointed at the other letter that was folded inside the envelope "Read that one!"

Amy took the paper out of the enveloped and read the obviously hastily written letter

_Amy,_

_ You are definitely a Cahill. I am so proud of you, and I'm sure my sister is too. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to stay and wait for you to wake up; I just couldn't resist the chance to explore the Kabra Estate. Congratulations by the way! I'm finally relinquishing my position as branch leader; I'm positive that you will be a great leader._

_ Now, I know you just woke up and everything, but I feel compelled to inform you about what happened right after you passed out, which Dan so eloquently put it, is when all the fun started. I assure you that it was not all fun, for your brother maybe, since the minute we got there, after carrying you to the ambulance, I personally locked him in the car, but now is not the time to dwell in those matters. _

_ I'll start with the branch leaders, unfortunately (and somewhat miraculously), Isabel Kabra was killed during the battle by a stray bullet. Vikram Kabra, killed himself setting his study on fire, destroying all possible clues that they have obtained. _

_ Natalie Kabra is staying in their family villa somewhere in southern France, she has agreed to subject herself to interrogation in a few weeks, we would have had it sooner, but she asked for a few weeks of solitude in order to mourn her parents' deaths; we have agents standing guard outside the property to make sure that she doesn't make a run for it. _

_ Ian Kabra, on the other hand is confined in a hospital as we speak, he has undergone an operation and all the poison that he had injected on himself earlier. According to hospital records and testimonies from his doctors he should be fine in a few hours, he might even be awake right now! I do hope you get a chance to talk to him my dear, I know that you have been hurt badly by the lad, but I really think you need to talk to him. Blokes just don't go injecting poison in their body for nothing._

_ As for the rest of the competition; According to Mr. McIntyre, the competition (or what's left of it) has been alerted about the recent happenings and is currently on hold. _

_ The Starlings have backed out a week ago when they finally got out of the hospital saying that they have missed of the hunt anyway so there is no way that they could catch up. _

_ The Wizards backed out a few minutes ago after Cora Wizard heard about what happened to you and withdrew her son from the hunt in fear for his safety._

_Alistair Oh is currently residing in his home in South Korea, he sent a bouquet of flowers for you and a basket of sweets for Dan earlier, they have been inspected by our experts and was declared clean, but was kept outside in the lobby to be sure. _

_ The Holts have left and returned to America. They, like Alistair, sent a basket of goods for you, but were immediately discarded by your physicians claiming the food unhealthy for you. Hamilton Holt stopped by earlier but you were still unconscious and no one from a different branch is allowed inside your room without your orders._

_ There. I think I covered everything. Get well soon my dear. The keys enclosed are the keys to your office and to the house. You may decorate it anyway you like. _

_Good luck!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Fiske Cahill_

Amy looked up and saw her brother surfing the net on his laptop "Dan"

Dan looked up and regarded his sister inquisitively "Hmm?"

"I want you to have someone bring Ian to me right now if he's up."

"Why?"

"We have a lot to talk about." Amy said as she stared out the window where the rain had lessened to a drizzle and the sun was steadily breaking through the dark clouds. "_Its time to start over. I'm done fighting."_

* * *

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


	18. Are You Different?

Hi everyone, THIS IS NOT FINISHED YET. I REPEAT** IT IS NOT FINISHED YET!**

**I don't own anything :| **

* * *

Ian cautiously peeked into Amy's room, as if expecting an object to come flying through him but none came.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" Amy said from the bed "But you should be scared, I'm rather mad at you right now."

Ian gulped nervously as he strode towards Amy. He had never felt this nervous since the day that his father sent him from his study when he was 10 years old. He knew that Amy had now been hailed as Madrigal branch leader, but that didn't unnerve him, it was the strangely calm expression that Amy was wearing…someone who had been through that much shouldn't be that calm...hell, even he was unraveling inside.

"Are done staring?" Amy said as she snapped her fingers in front of Ian's face.

Ian blinked in surprise as his eyes focused in the girl looking so pale and frail on her bed.

"Why are you still in bed anyway?" Ian asked before he could stop himself

"I'm pregnant." Amy said simply as she took a grape from a bowl on her table and popped it in her mouth.

"Oh, I thought it was something serious – wait, what?"

"I'm pregnant" Amy repeated "Don't worry, I'm not expecting anything from you, I just thought I'd let you know." Then she turned away from him and faced the window

Ian stood there in shock as he digested the information that Amy threw his way.

"Ian, are you alright?" Amy asked when she noticed Ian still standing beside her bed "You're not going to faint are you?"

Ian shook his head then he looked at Amy, his brown eyes burning with emotions that he had never felt strongly before; love for his unborn child, loathing towards his deceased mother for almost making him kill his child; and respect, love and admiration for the woman who was sitting before him.

"Can…Can I touch him?" Ian asked as he awkwardly held out his hand towards her stomach

Amy smiled at him, then she took his wrist and guided it to her still flat stomach "I don't think you'll be able to feel anything in there because I'm only week along, but it does feel nice to touch him, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does…" Ian said softly then he lowered his head to her stomach and said "Hey there baby, it's me, your daddy…"

Amy watched the scene before her with soft eyes, suddenly all the anger that she felt towards Ian faded away with the wind, but as much as she wanted to, she just can't bring herself to trust him with her heart again, not until he proves himself worthy of her trust.

Ian, as if sensing her thoughts, looked up from Amy's stomach and said "Love, please let me be a part of his life, of your life, I love you, and I'll do anything to prove myself to you again…"

Amy smiled sadly at him "I love you too Ian, but I just can't bring myself to trust you again…"

"Please Amy, let me try.." Ian pleaded "I know you've been through a lot, and I know that it's going to take more than chocolates and flowers to gain your trust again…but please, please let me try…"

Amy sighed "All right."

Ian smiled at Amy and kissed her softly "Thank you. You won't regret this!"

"You'd better hope I don't." Amy said as when they parted

"I promise." Ian said with another smile as he headed for the door "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of things to remedy in the Lucian branch, maybe I should start on its reputation…"

"Good luck with that." Amy said with a laugh "Oh, could you please tell Natalie that she doesn't have to submit herself to interrogation, I can clear her."

"Ok, thanks." Ian said as he left the room

* * *

give me suggestions on what to name Amy and Ian's baby, and whether it should be male or female...please?

LOVE YOU ALL :D


	19. Are We Friends or Foes?

I am so terribly ashamed of myself. i don't eve think this counts as a chapter since its he shortest chappie that i have written, EVER.

like all my other chapters, this was also rushed, as you can see. :(( I'm so sorry.

* * *

oh by the way. check this out :))

...Throughout the books, he tries to deny to his family that he loves her, prove to Amy that he does, then follow an order given by Isabel or Natalie, who really want to kill the siblings.

Ian is a GOOD person.

.com/wiki/Ian_Kabra

I LOL-ed when I read that. don't know why though :))

* * *

Ian strolled down the hospital corridors happily as he headed for Amy's room.

He opened the door, but stopped halfway when he heard someone inside the room.

"Did you get the flowers I sent you?" Hamilton asked

"Yes Hamilton, for the nth time, I did." Amy said, almost a little impatiently

"Then how come they're not in your room?"

"Because she'd rather have the flowers that I sent her." Ian suddenly said as he strode into the room.

Amy's face lightened up at the sight of Ian, and then she smiled up at him. "Hey, I thought you had a meeting?"

"I did. It finished early." Ian said as he walked past the stunned Hamilton and sat on the edge of Amy's bed.

Hamilton's face then crunched up in concentration as he tried to piece together something in his brain "Wait, you mentioned that you were pregnant, right? The baby isn't his, right?"

Amy opened her mouth, but closed it when Ian placed his and on her arm to stop her. Then he smiled a cold, sadistic, smile at Hamilton and said "Take three guesses."

Hamilton stared in shock, and then he slowly walked backwards, keeping his eyes on Amy's.

"Hamilton, wait, let me explain." Amy said as she tried to reach for him

"No. It's ok. I just need some time to get over the shock. It was nice seeing you Amy. You too…Ian."

Ian nodded curtly to the retreating boy while he rubbed Amy's back in a comforting manner as she cried on his shoulder.

"Sshh. It's ok love. He would have found out sooner or later."

Amy just burrowed her head deeper into Ian's chest as she continued on crying.


	20. There's No Place Like Home

Hello, Hello, Hello people :)) here's chapter 20 :)) Its longer than the recent chapters , but still shamefully short.

* * *

Finally the day for Amy to leave the hospital has arrived.

"Are you sure no one with the name Hamilton Holt called yesterday?" Amy asked the nurse for the umpteenth time.

The nurse sighed at the copper haired woman "No ma'am, not since you last checked."

Amy frowned and leaned back on the bed as she stared at the horizon through the hospital window.

"Hello Love." Ian said to her when he entered the room and sat at the edge of her bed "Daniel is asking if you're ready to go."

"Sure"

Ian looked at her sadly as he sighed and picked up her luggage. Amy, upon hearing Ian's melancholic sigh, turned to him inquisitively.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Ian said moodily as he continued to arrange the already in order things

"Uh-uh" Amy said as she shook her head "That wasn't nothing."

Ian glared at her, but then sighed one more time then turned away. Amy rolled her eyes behind his back, took one of her hospital pillows and launched it at him.

"Ow!" Ian exclaimed when the soft, but extremely heavy, pillow hit him straight on the back of his head "what the bloody hell was that for?"

Amy took one look at Ian's mutinous expression, and then collapsed into uncontrollable giggles. Then with herculean effort, she forced her self to keep a straight face, and then turned to Ian.

"What were you sighing about?" Amy asked "And don't lie to me! I have more pillows, so beware!"

"I said it was nothing!" Ian said, then after a moment, he took a deep breath and turned his eyes back up Amy "I just don't get why you're making such a big deal out of Holt not calling you after the little spat that you had the other day."

Amy's face turned to an expression of disbelief, and then a grin suddenly broke through her face

"What are you grinning about?" Ian asked cautiously as he took a few steps away from Amy's bed

"You're jealous" Amy said smugly

"Excuse me?" Ian said, clearly flabbergasted

"You are jealous!" Amy repeated in a sing song tone

Ian's face turned a darker shade of olive as he blushed "I am not jealous! Kabras don't get jealous!"

Amy shook her head gleefully, not believing a single word "Ian Kabra, feared Lucian branch leader, son of the scary Vikram and Isabel Kabra, jealous little Hamilton Holt."

"Believe me, there is nothing remotely little about the Holts." Ian grumbled as he turned an even deeper shade of red.

Then the door opened and Dan's head popped in "What's little about the Holts?"

"According to Ian, absolutely nothing" Amy said with a grin, as she climbed out of bed and grabbed her hand bag

"Alright…" Dan said uncertainly, not following the conversation at all.

The trio walked down the hospital corridors with Dan leading the way, Ian pulling Amy's suitcase and Amy walking in between the two of them. When they reached the doors of the Hospital, Amy looked around for her car, but found a shiny, black, Mercedes parked where she expected it to be.

"Where's my car Dan?"

Dan walked over the black car, opened the hood and helped Ian stow Amy's suitcases in it. Then he opened the back door for her and waited for her to get in.

"I don't know, maybe its in the stronghold or something, Uncle Fiske sent this because he says you're not allowed to drive because you just left the hospital."

Amy rolled her eyes as she climbed into the car, and was followed shortly by Ian. The Dan closed the door and sat at the front seat.

The driver drove onward, obviously knowing where to go. Amy kept her eyes out the window as the scene morphed from the city to soft rolling hillsides and clear blue skies. Amy glanced at Ian and noticed him looking at her intently.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" Amy asked, suddenly feeling very self-conscious as she ran her hands through her long, copper hair.

"No. Everything is perfectly fine." Ian said with a gentle smile as he looked away from Amy.

Amy smiled then stared back out the window and watched as a handsome manor house grew out of the horizon. The car stopped in front of a huge, wooden door in between two colossal white columns. Ian got out of the car, walked over to the other side, and opened the door for Amy, who was still looking at the entrance with awe.

"Good morning Young master and Young Mistress Cahill." A butler, who went unnoticed by any of the three, said "And good morning, Mr. Kabra"

Then the solemn butler opened the doors for them and said "Welcome Home."

Amy smiled brightly up at Dan and then entered the threshold.

Ian smiled as he watched Amy marvel at the high ceilings and crystal chandeliers. Then to his surprise she turned around to face him with a dazzling smile on her face.

"You'll stay for a while, right?" She asked hopefully "We can tour around the grounds or something." Then her hand absently landed on her stomach "Or, we could talk about baby names if you want."

Ian glanced at his watch, hoping that he had hours and hours to spend before his meeting, but alas fate had been cruel.

"I can't Amy, I have a meeting." he said as he watched her face drop. Ian wanted nothing more than to call his assistant and tell her to shove all his meetings up that uptight ass of hers, but he couldn't. "I'm sorry Amy, I really have to go to this meeting, and if I want to rebuild the Lucian branch then I'm not supposed to skip important meetings."

"It's alright. I'm one to talk; I bet they're just letting me be lazy because I'm pregnant." Amy said with a laugh

"How about I come over tomorrow? We could have a picnic on your grounds and then afterwards we can have that talk about baby names that you wanted."

Ian smiled as Amy's face lit up, then she nodded "Alright. I'll have picnic basket prepared for tomorrow."

He turned towards the door with a cheery wave and walked to their impressive garage where my car was parked. Ian climbed in, lowered the roof, and then sped away.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW.


	21. Bridgets and Raphaels

Oh wow, this chapter is awful :( I'M SO SORRY :'(

Its too short, and I'm pretty sure that I committed loads of errors :( SORRY

BTW: The thing about the snakes mentioned here IS REAL. King Cobras really do eat Queen Cobras. Discovery Channel said so. I dunno why though...

* * *

Dan was bored.

"Five hundred channels on the stupid TV and there's nothing good to watch!" Dan whined as he flicked through the different channels, finally stopping on a nature show about snakes.

Dan sat up as he watched the giant snake, which the narrator identified as a king cobra, slither across the leafy jungle floor. Then the snake came across another giant snake.

"The king cobra seemed to have come across a queen cobra that was building its nest. The king hides among the dried leaves as he prepares to strike…"

Dan, who was now fully enraptured by the show, was now sitting on the edge of his seat.

"The king strikes as he bites the queens, letting his poisonous venom run through her body until she finally dies. Then he swallows her whole…"

Dan watched, both grossed out and awed by the snake as it ate the giant female snake, but stops halfway since it was too big for him to eat.

"The king cobra abandons whatever's left of the snake, and leaves the carcass and her eggs inside, for the scavengers."

Dan stands up from his seat unsteadily as he made his way to the window that dominated one side of his room. He saw Amy and Ian by the pool, sitting beside one another on a couple's recliner.

"_Oh Grace, please don't let Ian be like the king cobra on TV_"

"I don't see why we have to decide names right now, Love. You're not even showing yet!" Ian said as he gestured to Amy's flat, exposed, stomach

"So we're supposed to wait until I'm round as ball and bed-ridden before we decide on names?"

Ian laughed "No, I'm not saying that. Besides, who says that you're going to be bed-ridden?"

Amy frowned at him "But I want to decide on names now. I did my research and everything!"

"But we don't even know the gender yet!"

"So, I don't see how that's a problem!"

Ian turned to Amy with an amused expression on his face "Love, we're going to need to know the gender before we start deciding on names."

"Oh, alright"

"Now" Ian said as he stood up from the recliner and took his shirt off "Why are we fighting, when we could be swimming?" The he ran towards the pool and jumped in with a huge splash.

Amy laughed at the rare silliness, but followed his example by sliding her robe off her body and jumping into the pool.

They spent the rest of the day there, swimming and splashing, momentarily forgetting about the responsibilities that have been set upon their shoulders.

"Its getting dark, we should head back." Ian said as he climbed out of the pool and wrapped a white terry cloth around his waist, and then he held his hand out for Amy. When Amy was out of the pool, she took the robe that she slid off earlier and wrapped it tightly around her as they walked towards the house.

When they got in the house, they passed by Dan, who seemed to have come out from the kitchen with a couple of packs of Cheetos in his arms.

"Oh, there you guys are. I told Serge that there was no need to search the grounds."

"Who's Serge?" Amy asked

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. He's the head of security in the house." Dan explained "Isn't that cool? We have a security force!"

"It must have been Uncle Fiske's idea…"

"I don't care! It's cool!"

"Alright Dan, whatever you say…" Amy said with a laugh as she climbed up the stairs and headed for her room with Ian trailing behind her

* * *

"So what do you think of the name _Bridget_?" Amy, who was consulting her notebook, asked Ian

Ian glanced at his girlfriend as he dried his hair with a towel "Isn't that a girl's name? Why are you planning on giving our son a girl's name?"

"Because I'm confident that _she _will be a girl!"

Ian rolled his eyes as he tossed the towel at the back of a chair and pulled on a shirt. Then he grabbed one of Amy's shirts from her closet and tossed it at her.

"Go put a shirt on; I don't want you, or Raphael, catching a cold."

Amy caught the shirt with one hand, grabbed a pair of shorts from her closet and discarded her robe. Then she slipped on her shorts, pulled on a shirt and brushed her still wet, tangled, hair and then glared at Ian.

"What kind of name is Raphael?"

Ian said with a smirk on his face "A good, strong name. For boys."

"I still say she's going to be Bridget."

"Nope." Ian said simply as he walked out of the room, leaving a mutinous Amy behind


	22. Contractions and Angry Sisters

Well, this chapter jumps 9 months...if that's alright? I'm just planning to finish it as soon as I can since I've been keeping you all in suspense :((

* * *

"So I think the best way to proceed with this is to lie low for the moment." Ian explained to the group of people sitting on the oval conference table

"So, you mean, we're not allowed to attack anyone from the other branches, except if the mean us harm?" A small, balding guy asked "Not even the Madrigals?"

Ian pressed two fingers on the bridge of his nose and glowered at the man "Yes Johnson, you stupid little buffoon, especially not the Madrigals."

"B-But why?" Another man, who was sitting halfway down the table, asked

Ian turned his glare towards the other man "Are you questioning my authority Mr. Smith?"

The man in question sank fearfully back down into his chair and looked at the table "No, of course not, Mr. Kabra."

"Good." Ian said as his eyes swept across them, and then suddenly there was a knock on the door and his secretary popped in.

"Mr. Kabra, there's an important message for you from a Mr. Dan Cahill. He says that his sister is giving birth and she's looking for you right now."

Ian paled, but regained his composure immediately then he turned to the chairpersons of the different departments of the branch once more "Meeting adjourned." Then he turned towards his secretary and said "Get the valet service to ready my car immediately."

The secretary nodded in understanding and left the room to do what Ian ordered.

Ian stood up from his chair and headed for the door at the end of the conference hall, which would lead to his office. He opened the heavy wooden door, entered the room, and closed t behind him. He let the darkness embrace him for a second as he felt his breath and his pulse quicken at the thought of Amy, giving birth to their child, right now.

_I'm going to be a father_….

Then, a sudden knock on the other door in Ian's office broke him from his thoughts, and his secretary's disembodied voice carried through the door "Mr. Kabra, you're car is ready."

Ian straightened his clothes and headed out of the office, telling his secretary to reschedule all of his meetings for the week, and then entered the elevator."

"Good afternoon Mr. Kabra." The receptionist greeted him as he passed through the lobby after climbing out of the elevator and headed for the main doors.

Ian nodded curtly in reply as he exited the building and entered his car.

Ian's car sped through the streets like a maniac, ignoring the whistles of the policemen, or the screams of the civilians, all that mattered to him was to get to Amy in time.

* * *

"Where is she?" Ian asked when he burst through the emergency room doors

"Calm down cobra, she's having the baby right now." Dan said from one of the plastic chairs in the corridor leading up to the delivery room

Ian's eyes roamed around the corridor, acknowledging most of the people there with a perfunctory nod as he mechanically paced the length of the long, white, corridor.

"Ian, calm down, you're making a mad man look sane."

"I don't have the patience to deal with your side comments right now Natalie."

Then he stood still and turned back towards the voice with wide, bewildered eyes

"Natalie!"

"Finally noticed me, did you?" Natalie raised an eyebrow at her elder brother "When were you planning to tell me?"

Dan watched the two siblings as Ian slightly fidgeted under Natalie's fierce gaze "Didn't you think I had the right to now?"

"Things had been a bit busy…"

"For nine whole months?" Natalie screeched angrily

"You were in France!"

"You could have called me, or sent me a line at least!"

For the first time in his life, Ian Kabra looked sheepish as he stared at his expensive, Italian, leather shoes. But before anyone could dwell into that, an angry shout was heard from inside the delivery room followed by the sound of scared nurses.

"Let me go!" An angry Amy shouted out "I'm going to kill him! He tries giving birth! Let's see if he likes it!"

Ian stepped away from the double doors where Amy's voice seems to be coming from.

"IAN KABRA, GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW AND MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL!"

Dan watched as the feared Lucian leader seemed to have shrunk at his sister's wrath. True, he, himself, had never seen Amy this angry before, it was amusing to watch…at least if he wasn't the target.

"Go on, you got her pregnant, you deal with her." Natalie said

Ian looked at the door, then his sister, with the same uncertain eyes. Natalie raised an eyebrow at him and nodded at the direction of the door

Ian took a deep breath, walked towards the swinging double doors while muttering something about liking it more when he was getting her pregnant…

"If you die in there, can I have your car?" Natalie called out while laughing at her brother

Ian threw her a rude hand gesture over his shoulder as he walked into the delivery roon with his head held high.


	23. Bold Leaders

Hey everyone :D Sorry for another short chapter, its like 12:51 am here so yeah.. :))

* * *

After 16 long hours of pushing and breathing, Amy finally lay peacefully asleep on the hospital bed, leaving Ian to care for their newborn baby.

"Hey there little baby…" Ian crooned as he held the delicate-looking child in his arms. The baby looked up at him, eyes, still blue, like other babies, but he was sure that it'll turn green soon, green as Amy's.

"We still haven't decided on a name Ian…" Amy whispered softly from the bed

"I want to name him Dean…" Ian said softly, keeping his eyes on the baby "Dean Archibald…"

"I like that…" Amy answered "What does it mean?"

Ian looked at Amy, his eyes burning with so much love for her and their new baby "It means _Bold Leader_"

Amy smiled at him softly "That's nice…at least you didn't stick with Raphael…" and with that, her eyes fluttered close once more.

Ian turned back to the baby who had now mirrored his mother and was now fast asleep in his strong arms.

"Ian" Amy said softly once more

Ian turned in surprise at the sound of her voice when he thought that she was asleep

"There's something I have to tell you…"

"What is it love?"

"His surname…has to be Cahill" Amy whispered

Ian stared at her for a moment "Amy, I know we aren't married and all, but he has the right to carry my surname!"

Amy sighed, she knew Ian would get all dramatic about it "I know that, but its tradition to take our mother's maiden name…don't you ever wonder why our surname is Cahill when our dad's surname was Trent?"

Ian thought for a while then seemed to realize that Amy was indeed right "Alright, I understand…"

Amy beamed brightly up at him "Thank you"

Ian smiled softly in return "Go back to sleep, you're going to need to rest…"

Amy nodded slightly as she burrowed her head into her soft, white pillow and fell back asleep.

* * *

BTW: there really is this Madrigal tradition that they have to take their mum's surname to symbolize Madeline's fierce love for her mother


	24. Madeline's Victory

Here it is...what you've all been waiting for...THE VERY LAST CHAPTER! Thank you oh so much for all the reviews that I received all through out this story, all of you are my inspiration, and I'm not just saying that. Thank you for sticking with Amy and Ian since day one. :D I love you all so much x

and so for the last time in this fanfic...

PLEASE ENJOY :D

* * *

"Dean, sweetheart, could you watch over Maddie for mummy, while she checks on Bridget in the tub?" Amy asked her son, who was sitting on the carpeted floor of the nursery, reading a book that Alastair gave him for Christmas.

Dean looked at his mother solemnly, closed his book and walked over to the crib where his youngest sister, Madeline, was asleep.

"Mummy, why do I have to watch her? She's asleep!"

"Just do what your mother says young man." Ian suddenly said from the doorway.

Amy turned around to find her husband leaning on the door frame, still wearing his office suit, looking as handsome, or even more, as when she first saw him in one of Grace's family functions.

"Ian! Good you're home!" Amy said in relief as Bridget let out another yell for her mother "Could you watch Madeline instead? I have to get Bridget off the bath."

Ian was about to protest, saying that Madeline doesn't need watching because she was in a crib and was asleep, when Dean smiled impishly at him "Just do what mummy says, Daddy."

Ian mock-glared at his only son and then scooped him up in his strong arms "Fine, but you're watching Maddie with me!"

"But Daddy, I want to finish my book!" Dean whined as he struggled to escape his father's hold on him

"Nuh-uh, you are not going anywhere. You're going to keep me company." Ian said in a self-satisfied tone as he sat down on a lounge chair by the crib

Amy smiled at the sight before she headed for Bridget's room.

"Bridget, honey, where are you?" Amy called as she opened the door to Bridget's bathroom and was met with a shock "What happened here?"

Amy looked around the bathroom which looked liked a tornado hit it. Sponges of all shapes, sizes, and colors were strewn around carelessly, water was gushing out powerfully from all of the faucets, an sticky pink and green liquid was spilled all over the floor. Amy knelt down cautiously, swiped her finger on the floor and sniffed the liquid, which carried the scent of green apples and strawberries.

"Bridget, you didn't spill your bubble bath all over the floor, did you?"

Bridget smiled up at her mum, her long red hair matted around her face and her brown eyes sparkling with happiness

"I did mummy! I did!"

Amy pinched the bridge of her nose and calmed herself down

"Why did you do that baby?"

Bridget's face fell at the look of sadness and disappointment on her mother's face "Are you mad at me Mummy?"

Amy wanted to say yes, to shout out to her daughter how mad she was, but she held her tongue "I'm not mad at you sweetheart, mummy is just really sad because you wasted all of this bubble bath…"

"I'm sorry Mummy…" Bridget said remorsefully, as she looked at her mother with her sad, brown eyes

"What the hell happened here?" Ian suddenly shouted out from the doorway, where he was standing with Madeline in his arms and Dean standing beside him.

"Ian, watch your language!" Amy admonished as she watched his face turn red and his perfect features form into an angry scowl.

Ian handed Madeline over to Amy before he bellowed out angrily as he took in the mass of green and pink everywhere "BRIDGET RALEIGH CAHILL, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I'm sorry Daddy, I…I'm really s-sorry…" Bridget said softly as tears formed in her eyes

Ian's anger softened as he walked towards his daughter and knelt down the bathroom floor, not caring that his pants were now ruined, and he was getting wet

"It's alright princess, just promise not to do it again…" Ian said as he carried his daughter out of the tub and wiped her clean with a fluffy, pink towel and headed out of the bathroom.

Amy followed him out of the room with Dean beside her, and Madeline in her arms.

"Come on darling." She said to Dean "Let's give Daddy and Bridget some private time."

* * *

"Hey there pretty lady."

Amy looked up and smiled at Ian before turning her attention back to the photo album on her lap

"Hey! I'm not used to being ignored!" Ian said indignantly as he say down beside his wife who was wearing a curious little expression on her face while she prodded over the photo album on her lap with her legs tucked in under her

"Oh, hush you!" Amy said with a laugh "I'm being nostalgic."

Ian rolled his eyes but proceeded to look over her shoulder and looked at the pictures on the page

"Oh look! It's our wedding day!" Ian said as he pointed at the picture of a happy young couple standing in front of a pair of heavy wooden doors.

"I know!" Amy said with a laugh as she stared at the face of the handsome groom in his pristine, black suit, his arms tightly wound around a happy-looking redhead wearing a cream colored dress that looked like an upside down arum lily.

"Wow…I still remember every single detail like it was yesterday…" Ian whispered as her placed his arm around Amy's shoulders.

The couple sat there, engrossed in one another's presence in a peaceful silence until it was broken by a loud wail

"I'll do it." Ian said with a soft smile as he pushed himself off the chair and headed for the nursery

Amy followed closely behind as they climbed up the grand staircase and entered the powder green colored room. Then Ian walked to the crib, carried Madeline gently and spoke to her.

"Madeline Victoria Cahill, you stop crying right this instant." Ian admonished gently, and in that instant, his two-year old daughter stopped crying and looked at her father with eyes that weren't quite like her mother's, but wasn't quite like his either "Even if your surname is Cahill, you're still expected to act like a Kabra. And Kabras do not wail like that."

The child kept on staring at him with her dark green eyes, possibly wondering what her father was babbling about. Then Ian walked over to a table and pressed the baby bottle into her lips, which she took greedily and set her back on the crib.

Amy joined Ian, who was still standing on the edge of the crib, watching his daughter fall asleep.

"It's ironic that she's your favorite…" Amy whispered as she turned her bright green eyes at Ian

Ian smiled as he shook his head ruefully "Madeline's victory…yes very ironic." Then he wrapped his arms around Amy's waist as they both stood there, like guardians protecting a treasure.


End file.
